The Glee Project Show Glee Season 4
by wm3004
Summary: The Glee Club members are graduating soon and Mr. Schue needs new talents to continue the legacy. Contains ALL the contenders from The Glee Project plus two OC's. This is my first fanfic evers so please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1 Recruits

**A/N:I do not own Glee or The Glee Project, everything used (songs, characters) belong to their rightful owners. Anyway, this is my first fanfic ever and it took a lot of work so it would really mean a lot if you would please Read and Review! The Original Characters are still in, will include ALL contenders from The Glee Project, includes two OC's, one OC will be introduced in this chapter, to get an idea of what he looks like, Search Kim Hye Seong on Google and Look at his pics with short hair:**

CHAPTER 1: Recruits

A very flustered Will Schuester sat down in the leather chair inside the McKinley High's counselor Emma Pillsbury's office. "Hey, what's up?" Emma asked a very confused looking Will.

"Well, the kids are graduating in the next few months and I'm worried that no one would continue the Glee Club they would leave behind" Will trailed off with a sigh.

Emma looked at him with concern "Then you should hold auditions right now, I'm sure some of the freshmen would love to join." Emma suggested. Will brightened up a bit, thanked Emma, hugged her and then left. Emma was left blushing alone in her office.

**-GLEE CLUB-**

"I have decided that we should start to find new people to fill your shoes once you graduate." Will explained to the faces in the choir room.

"We haven't even graduated yet and you're planning to replace us already?" Mercedes questioned him with Sass.

"No it's nothing like that. You see, the Glee club might be cut out of the budget if we don't have members for the first half of the semester next school year. You guys are already graduates by that time, you know how hard it is to recruit new members so I think it is best if we start early." Mr. Schue explained.

"Mr. Schuester's right, we need new talents to continue our glorious legacy once we leave to pursue our own callings" Rachel said dramatically.

"So I would like for all of you to try and scout willing students. They would all audition tomorrow." Mr. Schuester instructed.

And with that, the New Directions went out of their choir room unenthusiastically. Only Rachel Berry is excited in finding new blood to succeed what they have accomplished.

A sassy swimsuit model looking Latina strutted flirtatiously along McKinley High's corridors in her Cheerios uniform winking at random guys and flipping her hair. She is none other than Emily Lopez, Santana's little sister. A guy with a Mohawk called out to her.

"_Well, he's hot enough" _ Emily thought to herself. Upon coming near, he realized it was Noah Puckerman, the biggest man whore in all of McKinley High School. She knew about him from her big sis, who was "sexting" with him all the time.

"What's up?" Emily said with a subtle flip of her hair.

"Nothing, I just thought you were….." Puck started before Emily interrupted him.

"You thought I was Santana right? God, why does everyone think I'm her? One, I am hotter, Two, I have a natural, "unenhanced" breast and three, I sing better than her and four, I will top everything that she had done at this school." Emily exploded with her usual Latina sass.

"Wait…. You sing?" Puck asked.

"Heck yeah." Emily responded.

"You should join The Glee Club" Puck announced absent mindedly while checking out Emily's behind.

The gears in Emily's head started to turn, she knew her sister sang solos in the Glee Club while being a top Cheerios member, she silently vowed that she'll do that and MORE.

"Sure, chico, when's the audition?" Emily asked, back to her flirty mood.

Puck gave her the instructions and Emily broke into a grin.

**-PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE-**

"Mr. Mesino, you already are a member of 3 different clubs, not to mention you are an officer in all three of them" Principal Figgins said exasperatedly.

"Yep, I know, but I need more extracurricular activities to up my cred to be able to go to a good university" Warren explained, smiling.

"For crying out loud, you are just a freshman" Figgins said, clearly tired of the conversation.

"The earlier the better" Warren shrugged. "So are there any more clubs I can join?"

"Seriously?" Figgins said with an exasperated look.

Just then, the bell rang and Warren grabbed his stuff and scrambled out of the door only to find himself face-to-face with the most beautiful girl in McKinley High, Quinn Fabray.

"I heard you're finding another club to join" Quinn said with a smile.

Warren found himself staring into the ex-cheerleader's beautiful eyes. "Um, ah…. You heard?" Warren stuttered, clearly absorbed by the other girl's beauty.

"Yeah, the walls are thin around here and Figgins was practically screaming so, yeah, do you wanna join the Glee Club?" Quinn asked.

Warren took notice of the word Glee. He knew it was a social suicide in these parts and he's already at the bottom of the social food chain by being in the Student Council. But he has a secret passion and talent for singing.

"I'll think about it" Warren said with a forced nervous smile.

"Sure, Auditions start at 1 pm tomorrow at the auditorium. I really hope you'll come." Quinn said smiling. Then she sid goodbye and walked away.

Warren was left stunned that he just had a conversation with the Quinn Fabray. He only moved when he realized he still has a class to go to.

**-CHEERIOS LOCKER ROOM-**

Marissa paced around the Cheerios locker room, trying to find her purity ring while singing _Adele's Someone Like You _(well, it's almost a whisper, but it is still audible). Marissa is pegged to be the next captain due to her amazing potential noticed by Sue Sylvester. She then bumped into one Santana Lopez, who was reinstated as the Cheerio's captain after the Acting Captain broke both her ankles after she suspiciously fell down the stairs. Marissa knew Santana is as gentle as a lioness when provoked, so she tried her best to avoid her. So when she bumped into the Latina, she quickly mumbled sorry and turned to escape the girl's fiery wrath.

"Hey wait up!" Santana said, obviously faking a smile.

"_Uh oh, I am in trouble now" _ Marissa thought to herself.

Santana heard Marissa sing a couple of times now and she knew Marissa could be a potential Glee Club member.

"I wanna talk to you about the Glee Club" Santana mused.

Marissa gulped.

"We are recruiting new members and I know you love singing and you are good at it." Santana said.

"I don't know, I mean, won't that make me lose the rep I have now?" Marissa said trying to sound firm but she knew she sounded as firm as a puppy.

"Look, I have to recruit at least one person for the Glee Club, so if you don't want to get kicked ou of the Cheerios, you're gonna listen to me." Santana said in her signature Latina accent.

The color in Marissa's face drained: "You can't do that, ….. can you?" she asked.

Santana grinned evilly. "I have a master's degree in revenge, blackmail and destroying people's relationships and credibility. You don't want to be my new thesis subject, do you?"

Marissa wasn't able to respond.

"So tomorrow 1 pm, the auditorium, See you there!" Santana said then smiled and walked away.

Marissa processed what just happened. She was not expecting to be blackmailed to join a show choir, but she loved singing and she wouldn't wanna risk her safety at the hands of Satan, uhm, Santana.

**-1:00pm- McKinley High Auditorium (the Next Day)-**

"Alright everyone, let's start this. Who's up first?" Mr. Schue asked out loud.

"Look out Quinn and Santana, my recruit's gonna kick your recruits' butt" Puck said, looking excited.

Quinn rolled her eyes and Santana quipped: "Don't count on it"

Emily walked up the stage in her Cheerios uniform. "Hi I'm Emily Lopez and I'm gonna be singing _Grenade by Bruno Mars"_ Emily introduced herself while grinning to Santana evilly. Santana has a look of fury and confusion combined.

_**Easy come, easy go**_

_**That's just how you live, oh**_

_**Take, take, take it all,**_

_**But you never give**_

_**Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss,**_

_**Had your eyes wide open,**_

_**Why were they open?**_

Emily sang with power then shook her finger sassily.

_**I would go through all this pain,**_

_**Take a bullet straight through my brain,**_

_**Yes, I would die for ya baby;**_

_**But you won't do the same.**_

_**No, you won't do the same,**_

_**You wouldn't do the same,**_

_**Ooh, you'll never do the same,**_

_**No, no, no, no**_

Emily finished her song with a wink and the auditorium exploded with cheers, mostly from the guys. Rachel went on how Emily has vocal stamina that rivals hers but Santana wasn't impressed. She climbed up the stage and slapped Emily in the face.

"What part of my life won't you try to get into? Why are you always imitating me?" Santana asked, hysterical.

Emily remained calm through the entire ordeal. "Oh sis I'm not trying to imitate you, I'm gonna exceed you." Emily said and smiled at her sister and walked towards Mr. Schue.

"So I'm in?" She asked.

Mr. Schue was still looking at Santana who was shouting hysterically. "Yeah of course." He finally responded.

"Awesome" Emily said then walked off and high fived Puck.

"Told ya she was kick ass" Puck told Quinn.

"Wait till you hear my recruit" Quinn said slightly hesitant because she hasn't even heard Warren sing yet. "Plus, you just recruited her because she's hot" Quinn added for good measure.

Brittany calmed Santana down and led her down one of the seats. "Do you want cat food? It always calms me down when I'm worried" Brittany offered Santana a piece and Santana just looked at her with a big question mark on her face.

"Alright, that was uh something, so who's next?" Mr. Schue asked.

Quinn waited impatiently for Warren to step into that stage and at last he did. Warren thought a lot about going to the audition or not, on one hand, the bullying might worsen but on the other hand, he was waiting for an opportunity to release all the musical tension he's feeling.

"My name is Warren Mesino, and I'm gonna be singing _Viva la Vida by Coldplay_"

"Isn't that Sunshine's cousin?" Tina asked Mike.

"Yeah. I recognize him." Mike answered.

"You better not send him to a crack house Rachel" Tina said, warning Rachel.

Rachel just looked plain guilty.

Warren grabbed the microphone. He closed his eyes and sang the first few lyrics.

_**I used to rule the world **_

_**Seas would rise when I gave the word **_

_**Now in the morning I sleep alone **_

_**Sweep the streets that I used to own**_

Quinn smiled like a proud mother and smirked at Puck. Warren has the voice of Boyce Avenue and Coldplay combined. When Warren reached the chorus, everyone was smiling and bobbing their heads to the beat.

_**I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing **_

_**Roman Cavalry choirs are singing **_

_**Be my mirror my sword and shield **_

_**My missionaries in a foreign field **_

_**For some reason I can't explain **_

_**Once you go there was never , never an honest word **_

_**That was when I ruled the world **_

_**(Ohhh) **_

Warren finished his song and there were cheers in the auditorium. Even Santana was clapping.

"That was great! Welcome to the New Directions!" Mr. Schue said.

"Thanks" Warren said. He blushed when everyone started cheering for him. He blushed even more when he saw Quinn give him a thumbs up.

"Your recruit has her work cut out for her" Puck said, taunting Santana.

"Oh please, your recruits have nothing on mine" Santana quipped.

"_When did this become a competition?" _Mr. Schue thought. "Alright. Moving on, Who's Next?"

After a few minutes have passed and no one was stepping up the stage, everyone was feeling restless.

Outside the auditorium, Marissa was hesitant to come in because she was afraid her rep would be ruined if she auditioned for the Glee Club.

"She coming?" Puck asked Santana with a taunting smile.

Santana got her phone out and dialed Marissa's number. Marissa's phone ringed loudly from the auditorium door.

"Oh shit" Marissa cursed under her breath, trying to reject the incoming call.

Santana got up from her seat and opened the auditorium doors, revealing Marissa.

"Why are you so late? Now go up the stage" Santana hissed with steely eyes fixed at Marissa.

"Hey guys, she's here!" Santana said with her expression automatically turned to a smile.

Marissa hesitantly got up the stage. "I'm M-marissa Von Bleicken and I'm g-gonna be singing _Thinking of You by Katy Perry_" Marissa can't get why she was so nervous. She never got this nervous for cheerleading competitions before. Maybe it is because this is the first time she will be singing in front of people and not just to herself.

_**Comparisons are easily done**_

_**Once you've had a taste of perfection**_

_**Like an apple hanging from a tree**_

_**I picked the ripest one**_

_**I still got the seed**_

Marissa started shakily but she blacked everything out and belted the song.

_**Cause when I'm with him**_

_**I am thinking of you**_

_**Thinking of you**_

_**What you would do if**_

_**You were the one**_

_**Who was spending the night**_

_**Oh I wish that I**_

_**Was looking into your eyes**_

_**Looking into your eyes**_

_**Looking into your eyes**_

_**Oh won't you walk through**_

_**And bust in the door**_

_**And take me away**_

_**Oh no more mistakes**_

_**Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay.**_

Marissa finished her song and opened her eyes and saw everyone applauding. Santana clapped and cheered hysterically like a stage mom.

"Well, what can I say? Welcome to the Glee Club!" Mr. Schue said.

Marissa thanked him and went down the stage, receiving a hug from Emily. Emily and Marissa were best friends ever since the Cheerios tryout, even though they were polar opposites.

"Alright everyone. Rehearsals are at the same time and place tomorrow. Practice your group number." Mr. Schue said then dismissed the class.

**-CAMERON'S HOUSE-**

"I'm home!" Warren exclaimed when he reached the house he was staying in.

"Oh hey" His housemate, Cameron greeted him.

"Damo's not here yet?" Warren asked Cameron while taking off his socks.

As if on cue, Damian, their Irish housemate entered the house. He was soaked with a green slushy.

"The jocks again?" Cameron asked.

Damian nodded and Cameron raced upstairs to grab a clean shirt.

"What happened?" Warren asked him.

"You know Bryce Johnson, right? " Damian asked. Warren nodded. "He poured a slushy on me when he saw his girlfriend talking to me, he thought I was flirting with her."

"What a jerk" Warren replied. He knew Damian is being targeted by the jocks because almost all the jocks' girlfriends have fallen for Damian and his accent.

"They're just jealous" Cameron said as he went down the stairs and tossed Damian a clean shirt.

Damian thanked him and changed immediately. "Let's just change the topic 'kay? I don't wanna talk about it anymore." Damian said.

"Okay, so how's school?" Cameron asked.

"You sound like my father" Warren joked then laughed.

The three of them have been best friends since the 4th grade when Damian and Warren moved to the house next to Cameron's. Damian and Warren's parents are touring musicians so they aren't home a lot. Now that they're in high school, their parents had to do a 2 year long trip around the world so that's why Warren and Damian ended up being in Cameron's house. Cameron was a closed off kid then until Damian and Warren loosened him up.

"Listen to this, I just talked with Quinn Fabray" Warren said enthusiastically.

"No way, dude" Cameron said.

The three of them had a crush on Quinn ever since they saw her on their first day of their freshman year.

"I'm not kidding, really" Warren said.

"What did she have to talk with you about?" Damian said skeptically.

"She asked me to join the Glee Club" Warren said. Damian and Cameron exchanged looks of shock. "I know it's crazy, she hasn't even heard me sing yet."

"So….?" Cameron said, waiting for an answer.

"I joined." Warren responded.

Damian shook his head. "That is equivalent to volunteering yourself to get slushied everyday"

"I know, but how could I say no to those eyes" Warren said then smiled. Cameron and Damian had question marks on their faces. "And you know I love singing" Warren added.

"You should try out too!" Warren blurted out. He knew both of his friends loves singing as much as he does and Cameron has an almost perfect voice and Damian has a rare deep beautiful voice.

"It was fun singing on the stage, maybe it's even worth it to get slushied every day." Warren said trying to sneak some more pleading.

"I'll think about it" Cameron said. He was deep in thought.

"Well you can count me out, I already have all the bullying I can take, plus, I have soccer too." Damian said.

"Well just think about it" Warren said.

Later that day….

The three of them would always eat their dinner in front of the TV or while playing video games in Cameron's room.

"You know anyone else who are also new members?" Cameron asked between bites. They were watching an episode of Wipeout.

"Well, the only two I saw auditioning are Cheerios, Emily and Marissa" Warren replied.

Cameron almost spit his food upon hearing Marissa's name.

"You okay man?" Damian asked him.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I must've just choked" Cameron said, badly covering up for himself.

Damian and Warren exchanged a look while Cameron laughed at contestants falling on the water.

Warren knew very well to pack an extra outfit in case he'd get slushied and he was right as bullies Azimio and Karofsky drenched him in a blue slushy. Someplace else at the school, Marissa and Emily are heading to class when two cheerleaders gave them a pink slushy facial. "Sorry, Coach Sue's orders" they said and walked off. Marissa and Emily stared at each other in shock.

**-At Glee Club-**

"Alright everyone, I hope you have practiced our group number and by the way, I would like to apologize to our three new members for experiencing slushy attacks this morning." Mr. Schuester said.

"Well, welcome to the Glee Club" Artie said and shook Warren's hand.

"Alright, everyone! Let's hit it!" Mr. Schue said.

All the members got up the stage and Rachel sang

_**You know that I'm a crazy chick,**_

_**I do what I want when I feel like it,**_

_**All I wanna do is loose control,**_

_**But you don't really give a shit,**_

_**You go with go with go with it,**_

_**Cause you're freaking crazy rock-n-roll**_

The other members danced behind her. Marissa, Emily and Warren had the time of their lives.

_**And that's why... I smile,**_

_**It's been a while,**_

_**Since everyday and everything has felt this right...**_

_**And now,**_

_**You turn it all around,**_

_**And suddenly you're all I need, **_

_**The reason why-I-I-I,**_

_**I smi-I-ile.**_

Rachel finished the song and all the members cheered.

"Welcome you guys to the Glee Club again!" Mercedes said.

**A/N: So that's it! Tell me what you think and pitch in some ideas. All Glee project contenders are gonna appear at some point. They would replace the original Glee Club members once they graduate through the course of the story together with my Two OC's**

**Next on The Glee Project Show: It's gonna be Damian centered and Cameron centered next chapter, hope you're ready for that!**

**Please Read and Review! Thankyou!**


	2. Chapter 2 Auditions I

**A/N: Hey everyone! Special thanks to mitchie.x for reviewing! And please review to everyone who reads this. I really need tips and ideas. So anyway, here is the new chapter, hope you like it! This is the first part of Episode 2, I really hope you can Review!**

Sue Sylvester paced furiously in her office clad with trophies. "You did what?" Sue asked her two newest cheerleaders.

"We joined the Glee Club" Emily said, not showing any trace of fear. Marissa, on the other hand, was a different story. Marissa was scared to tell Sue that Santana just blackmailed her, as she thinks both Sue and Santana are disguised devil-ettes.

"Wait" Emily started "We could be like, your spies"

"Not a chance, tried that last year, my three cheerleaders got sucked into all those show tunes, one even got knocked up! I blame it on that Will Schuester's ridiculous hypnotic hair" Sue said, all the while smirking.

"I assure you, that would never happen. I have hidden agendas too. Plus, I don't like grease in men's hair." Emily said.

Sue smiled evilly upon hearing that. "I like you Sassy Cheeks, but don't let me down. Same with you Ginger"

Marissa just nodded. But she was secretly relieved that her place at the Cheerios is not in jeopardy, for now.

"Get out of my office now" Sue instructed them.

Emily got up and went out the room, followed by Marissa

**-McKinley High Cafeteria-**

People at the cafeteria began to pour in when the clock struck 12:00. Among them was Ellis Wylie.

"Getting lost? The middle school's not here, kid" Finn said but not out of meanness, he really thought Ellis was still in middle school. But who can blame him?

"I'm 15, I swear I'm not 10" Ellis said looking annoyed. She then quickly scurried to find an empty seat.

"Can I sit here?" Ellis asked a girl.

"No, only High Schol Students are allowed in here." The girl replied then laughed with her friends.

"Jerks" Ellis mumbled.

"Hey! You can sit here!" A girl called out to her. Ellis approached the tabele. There was the tall girl with short hair, a guy who looked about 4'9", a tall guy wearing glasses who she shares Spanish Class with, the Irish student and the guy she's crushing on, Warren.

"Hey" Ellis said shyly.

"Hi! We are sort of the _Underdog Support Circle_" the tall girl said then picked up her book from an empty seat and gestured for Ellis to sit. "I'm McKynleigh Abraham, by the way" Mckynleigh extended her hand.

Ellis shook it. "I'm Ellis Wylie, I transferred here from Carmel about two weeks ago."

"Cool" Mckynleigh said. These are my friends: "Matheus" the short guy smiled. "Cameron, Damian, and Warren"

"Hello!" Damian said.

"Wow you've got a cool accent" Ellis said.

"He gets that a lot" Cameron said while smiling.

"Hey, I think I've seen you before" Warren said, examining Ellis. Ellis felt her cheeks turn red. She has been infatuated with the guy ever since Warren helped her pick up her books when she "suspiciously" stepped on a banana peel.

"Hmmm, I might've mistaken you for someone" Warren said then felt his phone vibrate, it was Emily. "Crap, gotta go, Glee practice" Warren said then rushed out.

"Wait, did he just say Glee?" MiKi asked.

"Yep, he told us about it yesterday" Cameron explained.

"Doesn't he know about that club's rep?" MiKi said.

"Yeah, he knows, he just got slushied this morning" Damian replied.

"Why did he join then?" Ellis asked.

"Well, he loves to sing, actually, all of us in this table do." Damian said. "Plus, he says he got hypnotized by Quinn Fabray's eyes"

"I would totally love to experience that" Cameron said with googly eyes.

"_Great, he barely remembers me and he's crushing on the prettiest girl in school_" Ellis thought to herself.

Matheus was content that he was staring at hot girls on the next table.

"I was planning to try out today, you know" Cam said out of the blue.

"What?" MiKi asked.

"I'll go with you" Ellis said.

"You sing too?" MiKi asked, stunned.

"Yeah, mostly show tunes and jazz" Ellis replied.

McKynleigh thought hard and made a mental note to herself to see for herself if she wanted to try out too and to drag Matheus and Damian along with her.

"Are you sure about this?" Damian asked Cameron.

"Of course, I love to sing, I know you do too" Cameron said.

"Okay, I'll see you at home then" Damian replied, shrugging it off.

"'Kay" Cameron said, trying to look upset. "I'll see yout at the auditorium by 1" Cam told Ellis.

"Sure" Ellis said with a smile.

**-WMHS Auditorium-**

MiKi dragged Matheus literally to the auditorium. "Where the hell is Damian anyway?" Matheus asked.

"Dunno, can't find him anywhere. Come on" Miki replied.

MiKi and Mathues tiptoed to the back of the big hall. They saw the entire Glee Club rehearsing. She saw Warren who was clearly having fun. She knew she would also be happy performing on the stage. But she didn't wanna risk being bullied. It's bad enough that she was considered invisible.

The auditorium doors opened and in came Cameron Mitchell.. The rehearsals took a quick break.

"Glad you could make it" Warren said to Cameron.

"Yeah, of course" Cameron said.

"Is this the new auditionee?" Sam Evans asked Warren.

"Yep" Warren replied and introduced the two.

"Hey Mr. Schue! The auditionee's here!" Sam shouted.

"Good luck dude" Warren told Cameron.

"Thanks" Cam replied. Cam took center stage and got his guitar out of its case.

"I'm Cameron Mitchell, and I'll be singing _Stop This Train by John Mayer"_

_**No I'm not color blind**_

_**I know the world is black and white**_

_**Try to keep an open mind but...**_

_**I just can't sleep on this tonight**_

_**Stop this train I want to get off and go home again**_

_**I can't take the speed it's moving in**_

_**I know I can't**_

_**But honestly won't someone stop this train**_

"So freaking charming" Santana said.

"Unlike you" Emily quipped then grinned evilly. Santana glared at her.

_**Singing stop this train I want to get off and go home again**_

_**I can't take this speed it's moving in**_

_**I know I can't**_

_**Cause now I see I'll never stop this train**_

_**(think I got 'em now)**_

Cameron finished his song and received applause. He scanned the auditorium, he saw Warren giving him a thumbs up and he saw a red headed girl, Marissa. Color drained from Cameron's face.

"You're In!" Mr. Schue said breaking Cameron's thoughts.

"Thanks" Cam mumbled then took a seat next to Warren.

"You okay?" Warren asked Cam.

"Yeah, Ok, Sure" Cameron stuttered.

Meanwhile, Marissa was asking permission from Mr. Schue if she could leave early because her grandparents are picking her up.

"Okay, just take care and study the song I gave you" Mr. Schue said then patted Marissa on the back. Marissa told a lie. She just wanted to avoid Cameron; she grabbed her gym bag, said goodbye to Emily and exited the hall.

"Okay, rehearsals again tomorrow, same time, same place" Mr. Schue. Everybody started to get out of the auditorium. MiKi and Matheus ran for it. Kurt and Rachel were debating about vocal ranges and Tina and Mike were cuddling.

"You sure you're ok?" Warren asked Cam again.

"Honestly, no, I'll tell you and Damo in the right time, See you later" Cameron said then got out.

**-WMHS Gym-**

Ellis's phone rang. It was Cameron.

"Where were you?" Cameron asked.

"I decided to try out for the Cheerios" Ellis answered.

Cameron did not know if he would laugh or feel bad for Ellis. "You can't do that"

"Why? Anyway you're too late, I'm already in the gym, see you tomorrow in my Cheerios uniform!" Ellis said excitedly.

Cameron just shook his head. Marissa was still on his mind.

Ellis smiled to herself, she knows getting in the Cheerios would skyrocket her popularity, not to mention a certain boy will pay more attention to her. Ellis watched as most of the girls before her cried because they did not make it.

"Next!" Sue shouted.

Ellis stepped in the middle of the court.

"Are you kidding me? I don't allow kindergarteners here" Sue said. She was clearly tired and bored.

"Hey Becky!" Ellis called out to Sue's assistant.

"Ellis! She always helps me in Speech Class, Coach" Becky said.

Sue stirred. Ever since her sister died, her soft spot for Becky intensified.

She seethed. "All right short stuff, show me what ya got….."

**-Soccer Field-**

Damian furiously kicked a soccer ball away. He just heard the news that Soccer was cut out of the budget to make room for Sue's Self Defense Club. Damian was fuming inside. He vowed to himself that he declares war against Sue. Damian's coach, Mr. Baxter, then called out to him.

"McGinty! Principal Figgins wants to see you!"

Damian can still see sadness in the eyes of his coach, he was gonna lose his job. Damian was fuming inside.

"Take a seat Mr. McGinty" The Principal instructed him.

Damian wanted to shout, but he isn't the type to blow up at people.

"I know you are upset that your soccer team has been cut" Figgins said.

"At least give me a valid reason" Damian said firmly.

"Well Sue turned in an appeal to the school board to start a Self Defense Club, the school board liked the idea, but they told me that I should cut one of the sport programs" Figgins replied.

"Why'd you choose us then?" Damian angrily asked.

"With all due respect, I chose the Soccer team because you haven't won a single match yet, and Sue advised me to" Figgins said.

Damian now understood. Sue cut the soccer team because of Sue's dislike for Mr. Baxter.

"Alright, to make things fair, I will give you a chance to regain your soccer team, but in the meantime you should join another club to sustain your extracurricular requirements." Figgins said.

"_They cut my soccer team then they ask me to join another club. Great"_ Damian thought. He got up and slammed the door behind him. He wasn't like that. He was the happy-go-lucky nice guy. But soccer for him is a stress relief from the schoolwork, bullying and from him missing his parents. Well, Cameron and Warren are always there for him, but soccer is his personal haven. There was one more thing other than soccer though, singing. But only his friends knew about that.

Damian entered the shower room, took his clothes off and stepped into the shower.

_**Hey Jude don't make it bad**_

_**Take a sad song and make it better**_

_**Remember to let her into your heart**_

_**Then you can start to make it better**_

Damian sang the opening lyrics. The sound of a locker closing made him stop. A blonde boy appeared. Damian knew him from the football games he watched before.

"Hi, I'm Sam"

"Damian" Damian said. For a second, Damian thought Sam might punch him.

Instead: "DO you want to join the Glee Club?" Sam asked.

Damian was taken aback, he didn't know a football player is also in the Glee Club.

"We can really use your voice man." Sam said.

Damian thought hard and told Sam he would think about it. He felt weird talking to a guy while he's in the shower. Damian put a green hoodie and jeans on. He exited the locker room and thought about Sam's offer. He thought about all the crap he's been taking from bullies and not fighting back. He thought about masking the loneliness he feels by his jolly demeanor all this time.

Acting on impulse, he went back to the locker room. "I'll join" he told Sam.

"Cool" Sam gave him the instructions.

"_I'm gonna have some real fun for a change"_ Damian thought. It's like hitting two birds with one stone, he would sustain the requirement of joining another club and he would join the club a certain Sue Sylvester despises, who has become his archenemy from that day forward.

**-A/N-**

**So what did you think? Haha. Please Review!**

**The next chapter would probably be published tomorrow. **

**Ellis trying out to be a cheerio was not planned. LOL.**

**Next on The Glee Project Show: Damian's Audition and another person from The Glee Project**

**Please Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Auditions II

**A/N: Heyyy! Mega thanks to inkbender and UnderPolyJuice for giving me tips, it really means a lot, I really appreciate you also to PeaceLoveFreedom and mitchie.x for reviewing again. Your reviews are what makes me write further! Anyways, here is the new chapter. The second OC will be introduced here, to get an idea of what she looks like, search Clare Venema on google. Thanks! And please review!**

A girl in a curdoroy skirt, blue cardigan and white scarf is approaching her locker. She opened her locker and the inside looked eerily similar to the Rachel Berry's locker. The gold stars, the calendar filled with musical events and the posters of Barbara Streisand and Celine Dion stuck to the walls.

The girl put her sheet music in her locker and approached the bulletin board. Her eyes widened with excitement once she saw the vandalized announcement that the New Directions are recruiting new members. She was waiting for this.

"_I, Lindsay Pearce, will be the next Rachel Berry"_ she thought to herself enthusiastically before a green slushy hit her.

**-WMHS Cafeteria-**

Damian, Cameron and Warren are sitting in their usual "invisible" spot in the cafeteria.

"Where's McKynleigh?" Warren asked.

"She said she's got something to do today" Cameron answered.

"Matheus?" Warren asked again.

Damian pointed to Matheus who was talking to the girl he has been eyeing for a long time.

"H-hi" Matheus nervously said.

The girl turned around. It was Brittany. "Well hello there" she said then smiled sweetly.

Santana took notice and glared at Matheus with jealousy.

"Did Mr. Irishman send you here, Mr. Leprechaun?" Brittany asked him innocently.

Santana snorted then gestured for Matheus to leave.

Matheus slumped and walked back to their table.

"Why did he look so upset? Did I say something wrong?" Brittany asked Santana.

"No, nevermind him" Santana said.

"_It's always like this for me"_ Matheus said. Matheus always pictured himself as a confident person. He seems to forget that people are rude to other people who are different.

"No dice?" Cameron asked Matheus. Matheus shook his head.

Damian patted him on the back and smiled at him.

Warren's phone started to ring. "Yeah? Oh hey MiKi. Huh? Okay. Be right there" Warren said.

Warren grabbed his bag and got up. "That was MiKi. Molly got in trouble again" He explained then walked away.

Molly Gordon is Warren's childhood friend. He is Molly's only real friend since 4th Grade. Damian and Cameron understood because Molly always got in some sort of trouble with Warren fixing what she had done afterwards.

Meanwhile a girl in a Cheerios uniform approached their table. Surprisingly, it was the girl they met yesterday, Ellis.

"Woah, you actually made it" Cameron said in amazement.

Ellis looked nervous. "Where's Warren?"

"You just missed him" Damian explained.

Ellis felt disappointed. She wanted to impress Warren.

"Sorry about this" Ellis said.

She closed her eyes and poured the green slushy she was holding all over Matheus. "just following orders" she added before walking away. She really looked like she was uncomfortable about what she did. But once she turned around, she put on a fake evil grin and joined the Cheerios table.

Cameron has his mouth agape in shock and Damian was giving Matheus his handkerchief.

"Way to go, Baby Doll" Santana congratulated Ellis.

Ellis didn't like what she did. She felt terrible. But she pushed those thoughts aside and starte to think about her would-be soaring popularity.

**-WMHS AUDITORIUM-**

"Alright everyone! We will be welcoming new members today" Mr. Schue said.

"Mr. Schue? If I may, I think getting more members is quite unnecessary and you should just recruit more when the new school year arrives" Rachel suggested. She did not want any competition for the solos in group numbers. It's bad enough that Kurt and Mercedes are there.

"No, I already decided that I would complete the Sectionals requirement of 14 members before you graduate" Mr. Schue replied.

Quinn Fabray was having a good senior year. She was offered a scholarship at a business school if she keeps her grades up. But sometimes she wished there was a man who she can share all the opportunities with.

Puck was back as the school's biggest "man-slut" since Lauren broke up with him upon discovering Puck's "random encounters", but she wants him back.

Finn and Rachel are as strong as ever and they're planning to move to New York with Kurt and Blaine after graduation.

Tina and Mike feels like they'll get married after high school and they would both attend the same university.

Brittany and Santana both received Dance scholarships at an Arts University. Brittany still remains oblivious to Santana's feelings.

Artie will go to University of Ohio to study Musical Theory. He wants to have Brittany back before graduation.

Mercedes broke up with Sam after realizing that she needs to focus on her musical career and having romantic ties will be difficult.

Sam received a lot of Football scholarships but what he really wants to do is follow Quinn to the Business School. However, their finances cannot sustain that.

Damian and Cameron entered the auditorium. Marissa and Emily soon followed, still in their cheerleading outfits. Lindsay came in and immediately approached her idol.

"Miss Berry!" Lindsay was freaking out. "you're like my biggest role model ever, can you sign this for me?" Lindsay said then handed Rachel her handkerchief.

"Why, I'm incredibly flattered! I'm looking forward to hone your musical talents, though I doubt you'll reach my caliber" Rachel was ecstatic. She was excited to meet her first fan.

"Alright, who's up first?" Mr. Schue asked.

Lindsay raised her hand immediately and walked towards the stage.

"I'm Lindsay Pearce and I'm gonna be singing _Brave by Idina Menzel_" Lindsay said "It shows my vocal stamina" she said then dramatically took the mic:

_**Don't know just where I'm going**_

_**And tomorrow, it's a little overwhelming**_

_**And the air is cold**_

_**And I'm not the same anymore**_

_**I've been running in your direction **_

_**For too long now**_

_**I've lost my own reflection**_

_**And I can't look down**_

_**If you're not there to catch me when I fall.**_

"She's so Rachel" Mercedes whispered to Santana.

Lindsay reached the bridge of the song and she hit the notes almost perfectly:

_**And I might still cry**_

_**And I might still bleed**_

_**These thorns in my side**_

_**This heart on my sleeve**_

_**And lightening may strike **_

_**This ground at my feet**_

_**And I might still crash**_

_**But I still believe**_

_**This is the moment I stand here all alone**_

_**With everything I have inside, everything I own**_

_**I might be afraid **_

_**But it's my turn to be brave**_

_**If this is the last time before we say goodbye**_

_**At least it's the first day of the rest of my life**_

_**I can't be afraid **_

_**Cause it's my turn to be brave**_

Lindsay finished the song and everyone applauded in amazement. Rachel, on the other hand, was feeling the same thing she felt when Sunshine auditioned, jealousy.

"Wow, that was amazing, you got your work cut out for you Rachel" Mr. Schue said.

Lindsay said Thanks to everyone and sat next to Rachel.

"So how did I do?" Lindsay asked her so-called "mentor"

"It's okay, but your pitch could use a quick tune up" Rachel said rudely.

Will Schuester was excited to discover new talent. "Mr. McGinty, you're up"

Cameron punched Damian nodded at Damian. Damian got up and walked towards the stage.

Marissa glanced at Cameron and quickly looked away.

"Hi, my name is Damian McGinty and I will sing _Fly Me to the Moon by Frank Sinatra_":

_**Fly me to the moon**_

_**Let me play among the stars**_

_**Let me see what spring is like**_

_**On a-Jupiter and Mars**_

_**In other words, hold my hand**_

_**In other words, darling, kiss me**_

Almost all the girls were captivated with Damian and his accent especially Emily who was clearly smitten.

_**Fill my heart with song**_

_**Let me sing for ever more**_

_**You are all I long for**_

_**All I worship and adore**_

_**In other words, please be true**_

_**In other words, in other words**_

_**I love ... you**_

Everybody cheered after he finished his song.

"Does he get his voice from Leprechauns?" Brittany asked Tina. Tina just gave her a confused look.

"That was real ladykiller performance!" Mr. Schue said.

Damian stepped off the stage. Emily approached him and wrote her number on his hand then gave off a flirty smile. Lindsay approached him as well and gave him a calling card. "Call me if we ever have an assignment that requires a duet partner" Lindsay said then returned to her seat.

"You're a heartthrob, dude!" Cameron teased him.

Damian hit him playfully then chuckled.

"And that's about it…." Mr. Schue said.

The auditorium doors opened and a voice called out: "I'd like to audition"

**-A/N-**

**So there you go! How did you like it? Please tell me your reactions and what you'd like to see.**

**Next: 3 more auditions and some character backstories :)**

**Please R&R! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Underdogs

**A/N: **_**bluefire150**_**- you need to keep reading and see for yourself **

_**PeaceLoveFreedom**_**- Thank you! I don't know if it's really that big of a cliffhanger. Haha.**

**So, This is the third episode, hope everybody enjoyed my fanfic so far! This chapter will introduce a new character and another person from The Glee Project. Again, Read and Review! There's an OC in here, search Clare Venema if you want to get an idea of what she looks like.**

The voice came from a very sweaty looking Matheus Fernandes.

Mr. Schue nodded and smiled. He loved underdogs.

"Oh please, we have enough short people here" Santana said. She then looked at Rachel. She just wanted to get Matheus a mile away from Brittany.

Matheus went up the stage. He got slushied almost everyday and he's getting tired of it. Music got him out of his misery more often than not. If he gets slushied everyday, why not get slushied for something worth it?

"I'm gonna be singing Down by Jay Sean":

_**Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?**_

_**Down, down**_

_**Even if the sky is falling down?**_

_**Down, down**_

Matheus's adrenaline is skyrocketing. He's feeling it. Through mid-song, he started to take off his shirt.

"Oh God no" Rachel said then looked away.

Quinn's mouth is agape.

Brittany is amazed that Leprechauns can have abs too.

"He's got guts, I'll give him that" Santana quipped.

"This is kind of disturbing" Marissa said.

Emily thought it was hot.

Matheus got lost in the feeling of being a rockstar_._ For the first time in his life he felt sexy and everybody was actually paying attention to him. He finished his performance by sliding across the stage.

The auditorium was dead silent until Mr. Schue clapped his hands. "That was something. Welcome to the Glee Club!"

Matheus blushed then thanked him.

Rachel raised her hand. "Please kindly put your shirt back on"

"Oh, sorry" Matheus said then blushed even more. He put his shirt back on and sat next to Cameron and Damian.

"Warren's not here?" Matheus asked.

"Nope. I've been trying to call him but he's not picking up" Cameron said.

**-WMHS Parking Lot-**

(This happens simultaneously with Matheus's audition)

McKynleigh has her hands to her mouth as she watched Molly wreck Samuel Larsen's car with a baseball bat.

Warren ran to his childhood friend and calmed her down. The scenario is always like this whenever Molly gets in trouble. It's like Warren is the tamer and Molly is the wild animal. Molly's hotheadedness s complemented by Warren's mildness.

Molly is the school's punk rocker/rebel girl. She is the lead female singer of an indie band.

"WTF?" Samuel shouted once he saw his wrecked car. He looked at Molly and knew it was her. He started to approach her with fire in his eyes.

Warren noticed this and stepped in front of Molly. "Hey dude, chill" Warren said.

Samuel punched Warren in the arm and pushed him aside. Miki caught him.

Molly knew Warren would not get into a physical fight in a million years. She raised her bat and stared at Samuel straight in the eye. "Jerk" she muttered.

"What?" Samuel inquired.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that our band broke up because of you." Molly said sarcastically.

"What're you talking about?" Samuel asked and looked at Molly as if she were crazy.

"You slept with Joe's girlfriend and Brandi's pissed because you cheated on her. Now they both quit because they told me they would not be able to be in the same room with you. Congratulations on that" Molly said furiously.

She threw her bat at Samuel and Samuel luckily ducked just in time. At this point, a number of students were watching the confrontation.

Molly grabbed Warren by the hand and dragged him out of the crowd with Miki following.

"What a douche" What of the students in the crowd said, referring to Samuel.

Samuel was clearly pissed. He pushed through the crowd and yelled at random students on his way.

**-Molly's Car-**

Molly was alone most of the time. The only times she is with other people is when she's with her band or when she is with MiKi or Warren. Molly acts cold but she really cares about her friends a lot. MiKi is the only person, other than Warren, that Molly hangs out with because their families are friends and they have been friends since 1st grade.

"You didn't have to do that" Molly said, still with her poker face on.

"I didn't but I wanted to." Warren replied then smiled.

"Whatever" Molly said. Molly won't admit it, but she was touched by Warren's actions.

"Your band broke up, huh?" Warren asked Molly.

"Yeah" Molly replied.

"You should join the Glee Club" Warren said out of the blue. "They are looking for new members and I'm already in"

Molly was taken aback by Warren's words. _"Glee Club? No way" _she thought, but Warren's puppy eyes are getting the best of her.

She stopped her car once she reached Cameron's house. Warren got off the car.

"Just think about it, okay?" Warren said then patted Molly's head.

Molly moved her head away.

"Bye Miki" Warren said.

"Buh bye" Miki replied.

"Bye, watch your step, wimp" Molly said then drove off. She broke into a small grin.

"Aha!" Miki suddenly said.

"What?" Molly asked her, looking worried.

"You really do like him, don't you?" Miki asked her.

"Yep. I like it when I know a man can be weaker than me" Molly said.

MiKi just shook her head. She can read Molly like a book. She knows Molly has feelings for Warren.

"So you're joining the Glee Club?" MiKi asked her, disrupting Molly's thoughts.

"I won't join a stupid show choir" Molly replied but deep inside, she didn't want to disappoint Warren.

**-Cameron's House-**

"Where were you?" Cameron asked Warren as he entered the door.

Cameron and Damian were sprawled on the living room. They were watching a Harry Potter movie complete with a huge bowl of popcorn.

"I love this movie" Warren said. He grabbed a handful of popcorn and sat on the floor. Damian was on the rocking chair and Cameron was lying down on the couch.

"You didn't answer the question" Cameron said.

"You know, Molly got in trouble, checked to see if she's okay and stuff" Warren replied.

"You got to stop acting like her protector or something" Damian said.

Warren nodded. He knew Damian and Cameron see him as their baby brother, which makes sense as he is the youngest.

"I'm fine" Warren said. They can't see the bruise on Warren's arm since Warren was wearing a long-sleeved argyle sweater.

Cameron grinned. He always knew Warren and Molly are close. But he also senses that there could be more than friendship.

Damian's phone ringed.

"Hello?" Damian said.

He waited for someone to speak but all he heard was a giggle before the person on the other line ended the call.

"Who is it?" Cam asked.

"I don't know, nobody answered, all I heard was a giggle" Damian said.

"Oooh. Mysterious" Warren said.

Damian grabbed a pillow and threw it at Warren jokingly.

Little did Damian know that he acquired a stalker.

**-Santana and Emily's House-**

Santana is pounding furiously at her little sister's bedroom door.

"Get out of there, you second rate copycat!" Santana yelled. "Where the hell did you put my journal?"

Emily finally opened her door. She was putting on some sort of face cream. She grabbed a red notebook on her bed and shoved it into Santana's hands.

Santana was furious, she was about to grab Emily's hair but Emily shook her finger at her older sister.

"I wouldn't do that" Emily said. "I know your secret, sis. You know how fast news travels around the school so if you don't want your rep to be ruined, don't cross me" she said then smiled evilly and slammed her door.

Santana was floored. She can't believe her little sister got the best of her. She cursed in Spanish and wondered what secret Emily was talking about since she has a lot of dirty secrets.

**-WMHS Corridors, The Next Day-**

Cameron, Damian and Warren entered the doors of WMHS, ready for slushy attacks. Lindsay joined them shortly afterwards.

"I called Mr. Schuester last night and since the original members of the Glee Club will graduate soon, I asked him for the position of Glee Club Captain. What do you think?" Lindsay said.

Damian made a funny face. Cameron just nodded and Warren smiled.

"Oh, I didn't see you yesterday" Lindsay told Warren. She examined him. She seemed surprised then quickly said goodbye and walked away.

"What happened to her?" Cameron asked.

Warren just shrugged but he suddenly realized something.

"See you later guys" Warren said and walked away.

Damian and Cameron just looked at each other.

**-Classroom-**

Kurt brushed off a piece of lint in his olive green peacoat. Kurt is happy with his life now. Him and Blaine are moving to New York after Graduation. Burt and Carole are expecting a baby and his application to Julliard has already been sent.

"Can I sit here?" A voice asked him.

Kurt turned around and saw a boy who could rival him when it comes to fashion.

"Sure" Kurt said.

"Thanks" the boy replied.

Kurt was pleasantly surprised that there was another boy in the "Advanced Fashion" Class. He has always been the only boy in that class.

"I'm Alex by the way"

"Kurt" Kurt replied and shook Alex's hand. "You remind me of someone…"

"Mercedes? Yeah, she's my cousin" Alex said.

Kurt started to speak but Alex interrupted him. "Yeah, and I'm gay too"

Kurt smiled and wished for the boy to survive High School.

"I'll join Glee Club too" Alex said.

"Excellent, we'll go there together" Kurt said. He can take Alex as his protégé or something.

"Thanks" Alex said then turned away, blushing.

**-Spanish Classroom-**

Hannah McIalwain was up for a pop quiz.

"Alright Hannah, what does _regressar_ mean?" Mr. Schue asked.

Hanna pretended to be thinking. "Um, layers on a club sandwich?"

Her classmates cracked up. This is how Hannah goes through high school. She always used her sharp wit and humor to win the hearts of her peers.

Everyone loves her. Even the popular kids think she's cool. But what Hannah really wants is a place she could belong. She uses her humor to conceal her insecurities about her weight.

"I'll see you all again tomorrow and please do your homework." Mr. Schue said as the bell rang.

Hannah grabbed her pink backpack and got up.

"Hannah, wait up" Mr. Schue said.

"Am I in trouble?" Hannah asked.

"No. Listen, I want you to join the Glee Club" Mr. Schue said then smiled.

Hannah was surprised. "You didn't even know if I sing" she said.

"Oh, trust me, I do" Mr. Schue taunted her.

"No way….." Hannah said, thinking. She now remembered that Mr. Schue used to be her next door neighbor before he moved to an apartment because of the divorce. She used to sing in her bedroom and her bedroom was right across the Schuesters' bedroom.

"I'll consider it. See you later, Vest-man" Hannah said jokingly and exited the classroom.

She thought about the offer. She kinda knew Glee is a social suicide but she also knew that there's a chance she would not get bullied.

"Heh, I might give it a shot" Hannah said then chuckled.

**-WMHS Auditorium-**

Kurt and Alex entered the auditorium first.

"Mr. Schue, my friend Alex wants to audition" Kurt said.

Mr. Shcue smiled at Alex. "Sure"

"Oh my God, is that you Teddy Pooh?" Mercedes said once she saw Alex"

"Hey Momma Diva!" Alex squealed then kissed Mercedes on the cheek.

"What're you doing here?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm here to audition. I'm taking over your Diva Crown" Alex said and hugged Mercedes.

Cameron, Damian and Warren entered next and sat down.

"What was that about Lindsay? You ran off as soon as we asked" Damian asked Warren.

"Nothing, I just thought I was late for class" Warren said.

"It was 30 minutes before the first period! Come on, just spill" Cameron said.

Just then, Marissa, Emily and Lindsay entered the auditorium.

Marissa and Cameron glanced at each other then looked away.

Warren pretended to text someone when Lindsay walked in front of him while Lindsay pretended to sneeze.

"What was that?" Damian teased Cameron and Warren.

They were interrupted by Mr. Schue's voice.

"We have an auditionee today. Alex, whenever you're ready" Mr. Schue said.

Alex stood up and Mercedes wished him luck. He got up the stage.

"I'm Alex Newell and I'm gonna be singing _To Love You More by Celine Dion"_

_**Take me back in the arms I love **_

_**Need me like you did before **_

_**Touch me once again **_

_**And remember when **_

_**There was no one that you wanted more**_

"Wow, he's good" Artie said.

Once Alex reached the chorus, everybody cheered.

_**I'll be waiting for you **_

_**Here inside my heart **_

_**I'm the one who wants to love you more **_

_**You will see I can give you **_

_**Everything you need **_

_**Let me be the one to love you more**_

Alex finished his song and dramatically bowed.

"That was amazing!" Mr. Schue said then patted Alex on the back.

Alex got down the stage and received a hug from Kurt. Alex was blushing intensely.

"Now, we'll have Rehearsals." Mr. Schue said.

Matheus opened the door. "I'm sorry I'm late. I had to change clothes." He explained.

Mr. Schue nodded. He knew that Matheus was slushied again.

Matheus entered followed by McKynleigh.

"Hello, I don't think we've met before" Mr. SChue said to MiKi.

"Yes, I'm McKynleigh Abraham and I'd like to audition. That is, if you're still recruiting"

MiKi gave this a lot of thought. She decided that this will give her a headstart in a music career and since all her friends are doing it, why wouldn't she?

"Of Course" Mr Schue said and gestured for MiKi to take the stage.

"I'll be singing Jesus Take The Wheel by Carrie Underwood" McKynleigh said.

_**She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati**_

_**On a snow white Christmas Eve**_

_**Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat**_

_**Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline**_

_**It would been a long hard year**_

MiKi performed her song with utmost emotion.

_**Oh, Jesus take the wheel**_

_**Oh, I'm letting go**_

_**So give me one more chance**_

_**Save me from this road I'm on**_

_**From this road I'm on**_

_**Jesus take the wheel**_

_**Oh, take it, take it from me**_

_**Oh, why, oh**_

Miki ended with a killer note.

Everyone applauded.

"She's unique" Tina said.

"Welcome to New Directions" Mr. Schue said.

MiKi thanked him and she sat next to her friends. Everyone high fived her.

"_It feels good not to be the _invisible girl_ anymore" _MiKi thought.

"Have you seen Molly?" Warren asked her.

"Nope, she didn't attend our Biology class" Miki replied.

Warren was disappointed.

**-Lima Garden Park-**

Molly was lying down on a park bench. She ditched school again.

She checked her phone which has 12 messages from Warren and 10 from MiKi asking her where she is and if she'll show up at the audition.

She shrugged it off and closed her eyes. She wished she had a better life. Warren and Miki were there for her but her passion is taken away from her, Music.

Now that her band broke up, music was out. Or is it?

She checked the time. It was 4:17 pm. She knew auditions were already over. She thought Glee Club might help her cope with the loss of her band and Warren won't be upset with her.

Molly texted Warren that she'll _probably _audition tomorrow.

Warren immediately replied. "OK, whatever" the message read.

Molly smiled. _"He'll get over it"_ she thought.

**-Hannah's House-**

Hannah was feeling guilty about not showing up for the auditions. She was guilty for ditching Mr. Schue and for not grabbing an opportunity to sing.

The truth is, she was scared people would hate her if she joined a club of underdogs. Reaching a last minute decision, she called Mr. Schue.

"Hello" Hannah said.

"Who's this?" Mr. Schue replied.

"I'm your conscience" Hannah said in a bigger voice. She giggled. "This is actually Hannah, and I was wondering if I could just audition tomorrow?"

"Sure, just drop by the auditorium after class" Mr. Schue said.

"Okay, Thanks." Hannah hung up and prayed to God that her decision will prove to be good.

**-School Courtyard-**

Cameron, Damian and Warren got out of school. Glee Club has just ended.

"Let's go! I'm about to finish my Resident Evil run" Warren said excitedly.

Cameron seemed spaced out.

Damian waved a hand in front of his best friend's face.

"Huh? Oh, you guys go ahead. I'm waiting for someone" Cameron said.

"It doesn't happen to be a redheaded cheerleader, does it?" Warren teased.

"We are just gonna take the bus then" Damian said.

"No, take my car" Cameron said then tossed the keys to Damian.

"You sure?" Warren asked.

"Yeah, see you later" Cameron said.

Damian and Warren then took off in Cameron's car.

Cameron kept a close eye on the people getting out of the school. Finally, the person he was waiting for emerged. It was Marissa.

Cameron grabbed her by the arm. "Hey" Cameron said.

Marissa stared at him "Hey Cammie…"

**-A/N-**

**That's it! What did you think? What do you think about the OC's? Like everything so far? Tell me by reviewing so I can improve it!**

**Next: Lots of Revelations ;)**

**Sorry for the long chapter!**

**Anyways, thank you to everyone who reads this!****I really appreciate it! Keep reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5 Revelations I

**A/N: ****Thanks everyone for your kind words! *sniff* haha. I really appreciate them.**

**Now for some questions:**

** 1. What do you think of the OC's? Love them? Hate them?**

** 2. Do you like the story so far?**

** 3. What would you like to see happen?**

**Please do answer these questions :)**

**This chapter is only the first part of a romantically centered episode. Please Read and Review! :)**

Marissa stared at Cameron's face. _"He's still cute" _Marissa thought.

"Hey! You coming?" Emily asked Marissa while glaring at Cameron.

"Go ahead. I, um, still have to do something" Marissa replied.

"Sure" Emily said then shrugged. _"There's something going on between those two" _Emily thought before finally boarding her mom's car.

"It's been a while, huh?" Cameron was trying his best not to feel nervous, but it is obvious that he is nervous.

Ever since he heard Marissa's name again, he just knew that he had to finish whatever they have left hanging in the past.

"Um… yeah" Marissa replied. She still remembers everything back in junior high. She and Cameron were both so young and so in love.

Marissa and Cameron stared at each other, not knowing what to say.

They fell in love back in junior high. Marissa was then in a dark place in her life. Her father had left them. She and her mom's financial problems began to pile up. She developed an eating disorder. Cameron helped her stay strong through those times and he made her feel loved.

They kept their relationship a secret from everyone else. They would secretly see each other at their special places. But their relationship took a drastic turn. Marissa hurt Cameron. And he did not deserve that.

Marissa was having an "affair" with their rich schoolmate, Greg. Everybody told them they make a cute couple. Cameron was crushed when he found out.

What everybody didn't know was Marissa and Greg's relationship was all just an act. Marissa helped Greg out because Greg's dad was suspecting Greg being gay.

Marissa and her mom were facing financial difficulties and Greg agreed to pay Marissa, so she took the "job".

Marissa didn't have a chance to explain everything to Cameron as she and her mom moved to Cleveland to their grandparents' house. She and Cameron had zero communication after that.

She had just recently returned to Lima after her grandpa died and her grandparents' house burnt to the ground. Marissa knows her life is as ridiculous as a cheesy soap opera, but crap like that really happens in real life.

"So how have you been?" Cameron asked her while faking a smile.

Marissa could still see the hurt in Cameron's eyes. She felt guilty about doing that to him, he was a good guy.

"I'm sorry Cam" Marissa said then run off, her eyes were starting to fill with tears. She was regretting every second they could have spent with each other if she had just explained everything to him before. She felt horrible, she was running away again.

"_There she goes again_" Cameron said trying to push away the pain he's feeling.

**-WMHS CHOIR ROOM, The Next Day-**

The New Directions started to get in one by one.

Cameron looked at Marissa sadly as he entered.

"Alright everyone! We should start practicing and finalizing our set list. So I have planned a little friendly competition. We will do duets!" Mr. Schuester announced enthusiastically.

"How are we gonna know who is going to be our duet partner?" McKynleigh asked.

"Can we team up with one of the original members?" Damian asked while eyeing Quinn.

"No. Your seniors have already done this before so they won't be participating. Instead, they will help me judge." Mr. Schue said.

"Fantastic! Now I can give our newest members my honest opinion and constructive criticism so they can be up to par with me" Rachel said.

Santana rolled her eyes at her.

Brittany asked Mr. Schue if a duet is a female frog.

The new members then stared at Brittany with confused faces.

"She always talks like that" Tina told them.

Matheus smiled to himself. At least he knew Brittany wasn't rying to make fun of him when she called him a leprechaun.

"Mr. Schue? My question?" McKynleigh said while raising her arm.

MiKi was sick of being the unnoticed girl. Her arm hung in the air for a while before Mr. Schue finally noticed her.

MiKi sighed then asked again: "Who will decide our duet partners?"

"You have to find you own partners, but all of you have to participate" Mr. Schue said.

"When will the competition start?" Lindsay asked.

"We will have two auditionees today after school so I'll give you three days from now. The duet competition will be Friday." Mr. Schue replied.

The bell rang and the kids got out of the choir room.

**-Study Hall-**

"Hey Damo, do you have a duet partner in a mind?" Cameron asked Damian.

"Nah, But I've got a lot of offers." Damian said with mock arrogance.

Cameron punched Damian on the arm playfully.

"How about you Warren?" Damian asked.

"Huh? Oh, I don't have anyone in mind yet" Warren replied.

Warren was texting Molly telling her to stay true to her promise that she'll try out for the Glee Club. Molly has a bad habit of breaking her promises at the last second.

"Where is his mind at?" Damian asked Cameron.

But Cameron was deep in thought too. His mind was planning what to do because he wants Marissa as his duet partner. And to confess to her that he still loves him.

Damian shrugged when he did not get an answer. "_Sometimes, I think that I'm the only normal one among us three" _he thought.

**-At another Classroom-**

"Earth to Marissa?" Emily waved her hand in front of her best friend's face.

"What?" Marissa asked her absentmindedly.

"Where have you been? Anyway, I'm planning on singing with that hot Irishman, what was his name again?" Emily asked Marissa.

"Damian" Marissa replied.

"Oh, what a cute name" Emily said while looking at her vanity mirror. "Who are you planning to sing with?"

"Um, I don't know yet." Marissa replied.

But she did know, she wants to sing with Cameron. _"I've got to tell him everything soon" _Marissa thought.

**-Advanced Fashion Class-**

Alex fixed his scarf and sat down in his usual seat.

"Hey Alex" Kurt greeted him and smiled.

"Hi" Alex replied. His heart started to beat faster.

He was crushing on Kurt Hummel.

"Who are you singing with on Friday?" Kurt asked Alex as he fixed his hair.

"I haven't thought about it yet" Alex said.

But he already has a plan in mind. There were 9 of them plus 2 new auditionees which makes 11. Mr. Schuester told them that they would all have to participate. He already knows no one will ask him to be their duet partner, so he'll ask Mr. Schue if he could pick a partner from the original members and he will pick Kurt of course.

Alex broke into a small smile. He's gonna have his way on Friday.

**-WMHS Corridors-**

Mr. Schuester posted a "Duets Sign-up Sheet" on the door of the choir room, so that the new members could keep track of who's teamed up with who. So far, only 1 pair had signed up.

_Duets Sign Up Sheet_

**1. McKynleigh/Matheus**

** 2.**

** 3.**

** 4.**

** 5.**

"Wow, they're quick" Warren said once he saw the sign-up sheet.

"I wonder what they'll be singing" Damian said.

Cameron still was lost in his thoughts. He was still thinking about how to ask Marissa.

Emily walked towards three of them and gave a little wave. "Hello, boys" she said.

The three boys greeted her.

"So have you decided on my offer?" Emily asked Damian.

"Yes. Sure, I'll sing with you." Damian said.

"Excellent. You made the right decision. I'll go sign us up now." She said then walked away to the sign-up sheet.

"Are you sure about that?" Warren asked Damian.

"I guess so. I mean, I don't have anyone to sing with anyway and she has a great voice too" Damian replied.

"Guys, I'll catch up with you later" Cameron said suddenly.

"What's up with him?" Damian asked Warren.

Warren just shrugged.

Cameron ran towards Marissa's locker but she was not there. Little did Cameron know that Marissa was looking for him too.

Meanwhile, Lindsay was thinking about who to sing with. There was Ales who could do mad runs like her, there was Cameron who has the soulful voice and there was Warren who has the unique voice. She tried to shake the thought of Warren off her head and went back to reading Celine Dion's autobiography.

**-WMHS Auditorium-**

"Alright! We are welcoming two new auditionees today and she is one of them" Mr. Schue said and introduced Hannah who was behind him.

"Hey y'all!" Hannah said in a mock Southern accent.

Mr. Schue gestured for her to come up the stage.

"I'm Hannah McIalwain and I'm gonna be singing _Hometown Glory by Adele"_

_**I've been walking in the same way as I did**_

_**And missing out the cracks in the pavement**_

_**And tutting my heel and strutting my feet**_

_**"Is there anything I can do for you dear? Is there anyone I could call?**_

_**No, and thank you, please madam, I ain't lost, just wandering"**_

Hannah was clearly having fun, she was doing big hand gestures and she was smiling.

_**Are the wonders of my world, are the wonders of my world**_

_**Are the wonders of this world, are the wonders of my world**_

_**Of my world, yeah, of my world, of my world, yeah**_

Hannah finished her song and smiled. "This is really fun" she said.

Puck felt attracted to the girl's magnetic smile and infectious energy but Lauren was not happy.

Hannah went down the stage and received high fives from everyone. Puck smiled flirtatiously at her but Hannah didn't pay any attention to him.

"Moving on, where is the next auditionee?" Mr. Schue asked.

Warren looked at the auditorium doors. He gave MiKi a questioning glance but she just shrugged.

"Is she coming?" Mr. Schue asked MiKI and Warren.

"I'm not sure. " Warren answered.

Molly was still thinking about whether or not she will try out. Warren and MiKi are texting her nonstop, practically begging her to show up.

"_Eh, I'll try out for the kicks" _Molly thought then got up from the bench she was laying on.

"Come on, pick up" Warren said to himself while trying to reach Molly's phone.

"I'm here, stop calling" Molly said loudly from the auditorium doors.

Warren smiled at her and MiKi gave her a thumb's up.

"I'd like to audition" Molly told Mr. Schue.

"Sure" Mr. Schue said.

"Isn't that the girl who wrecked a car last Thursday?" Alex whispered to Lindsay.

"Yeah, I was watching the whole ordeal" Lindsay said.

Without any introductions, Molly got up the stage and sang the first few lines of _Paramore's Monster_:

_**You were my conscience**_

_**so solid now you're like water**_

_**We started drowning**_

_**not like we'd sink any further**_

_**But I let my heart go**_

_**it's somewhere down at the bottom**_

_**But I'll get a new one.**_

_**come back for the hope that you've stolen**_

When she reached the chorus, Molly has to admit that she's having a good time.

_**I'll stop the whole world**_

_**I'll stop the whole world**_

_**from turning into a monster, and eating us alive**_

_**Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?**_

_**But now that you're gone the world is ours**_

Molly's voice was cross between Haley from Paramore and Natasha Beddingfield's voices.

Everybody now understood why she was a lead singer of an indie band.

"That was a great performance! Welcome to New Directions" Mr. Schue said.

Molly got down the stage and received a hug from MiKi.

"You were awesome" Warren told Molly.

"Eh, whatever. Can I go now?" Molly asked, still in her poker face.

Molly got out of the auditorium. She felt good.

"Just tell her about the Duets okay?" Mr. Schue told Warren and MiKi.

"Alright class dismissed. Work on your duets, new members" Mr. Schue said.

The group then disbanded.

"Hey, Marissa" Cameron said after he mustered up the courage to ask her.

Marissa was secretly relieved that Cameron approached her and not the other way around.

"Yeah?" Marissa asked him. She could still feel he awkwardness in the air.

"I was thinking, do you wanna be my duet partner?" Cameron asked her nervously.

Before Marissa can give an answer, Sue Sylvester opened the auditorium doors.

"Schue, Figgins wants to see you. You too, Irishman" Sue said turning to Damian.

She was pissed.

Everybody looked at Damian.

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please do answer the questions posted above so I'll know your feedback. Thanks for reading!**

**Next: Another person from the Glee Project and some Sue vs. Damian**

**Read and Review! **


	6. Chapter 6 Revelations II

**A/N: I wanna thank everyone for replying to the questions! I'll try to meet your wishes. LOL. Anyway 1 more question: What are some songs you'd like to see? I'm having sort of a writer's block, so I had trouble formulating this chapter's plotlines, anyway this chapter is a bit Damian centric,The OC in this chapter is just a plot device. Enjoy and review :)**

Damian got up from his seat with a confused and worried look on his face.

Mr. Schuester followed him and they both went out of the auditorium with Sue behind them.

"I wonder what happened" McKynleigh said after they got out.

"I don't know, but if Coach Sylvester is involved, it usually means trouble" Quinn replied.

**-Principal's Office-**

Damian was pretty surprised to see his former co-captain of the Soccer team inside the principal's office. He looked nervous.

"Principal Figgins, what's the matter?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Someone vandalized Sue's office with deflated soccer balls and graffiti paint. She's thinking the one responsible is….." Figgins said.

"You think the one responsible is Damian?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Well, you see butt-chin, this singing Irishman of yours is the only one who has a motive to do that and I have a very reliable witness right here" Sue said, smirking.

Damian was getting more and more confused by the second. He certainly hasn't done the vandalism at Sue's office.

"I'm not saying he did it directly though. Kids nowadays are as sneaky as adults." Sue continued.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Schue asked her.

"Time to hear your account of the events, Patrick" Sue said referring to Damian's ex co-captain. Sue's smirk never faded all the while she was talking.

Patrick was sweating really hard. He was clearly nervous.

"U-um, Damian paid me to mess up Coach Sylvester's office" Patrick said nervously.

"What the..? This is ridiculous!" Damian exclaimed, his confusion turning to annoyance.

"I'll tell you what's ridiculous. It's ridiculous that I can't understand half of the things you say most of the time." Sue said.

"I called you here to hear both sides of the story" Principal Figgins said. "Is it true that you paid Patrick?"

"Of course not!" Damian replied, almost shouting.

"Patrick, did Damian really pay you to do that?" Mr. Schue asked.

Patrick stirred. He started to open his mouth.

But Sue cut him off: "I will not have you put my witness through repetitive questions."

"We're not in court Sue." Mr. Schue replied, irritated.

"Unless you can show me definite proof Sue, I cannot issue Damian any punishment. You may go now Mr. McGinty." Figgins said.

Sue gritted her teeth.

Damian sent a taunting smirk in Sue's direction. He got up and exited the room.

Mr. Schue looked at Sue and shook his head. He then followed Damian out.

Sue got up as well. She was furious.

Sue grabbed Damian by the collar and stared at him.

"I'm not done with you" she hissed then left, hitting random kids on the way.

Mr. Schue asked Damian if he was okay.

Damian nodded. He wasn't fazed at all.

He remembered the cutting of the Soccer Program.

"_Now it is war" _Damian thought.

**-Sue's Office-**

"Why do you hate Damian so much?" Patrick asked Sue.

"You'll know in due time, my godson." Sue replied coolly.

"I don't know if I can still go through this. I mean, he's my friend." Patrick said.

"Listen to me, do you want that scholarship for college, courtesy of me?" Sue asked.

"Of course I do, I'm just worried that we might get caught." Patrick replied, scared.

"You just have to do everything I say. I'm an expert at this. I've done this so many times, I could probably write a self help book about it" Sue replied smugly.

"I just still don't get why you're so determined to do this. You are willing to pay for my college tuition just to go on with the plan of expelling Damian from this school. I don't get it" Patrick said.

"It's better if you don't know. Now, out of my office, I have to write in my journal." Sue instructed him.

Patrick went out of the room.

Sue smiled evilly. She can't wait to torment the Irish student.

**-WMHS Corridor-**

Glee Club is over for the day. McKynleigh and Matheus were left behind in the auditorium to practice for their duet.

Marissa and Cameron's conversation had been cut off, but Marissa wants to tell Cameron that she would like to sing with him too.

However, her pride and shyness got the best of her and she exited the room with Emily after the Glee Club was dismissed for the day.

Marissa and Emily are on their way home. They have just exited the school's front door. Emily approached her car but Marissa has been blocked by someone.

"Hey gorgeous" Bryce said flirtatiously to Marissa.

Marissa gave him a look of annoyance. Bryce has been pestering her for the past week, even though Bryce has 2 girlfriends at the time.

"What do you want?" Marissa asked him.

"We should go out some time. I have free time tonight. C'mon babe, I know you can't resist me." Bryce said with a smile.

Bryce cornered Marissa. Marissa was leaning on a wall with Bryce holding on to her shoulders.

Marissa smiled sweetly at him.

Cameron and his friends passed by. He saw what was happening.

"_It's happening again"_ Cameron thought. He ignored what he saw and continued to chat with Damian and Warren as they go to their car.

"Yeah, I can't resist the urge to punch you" Marissa said then pushed Bryce away.

"What was that about?" Emily asked Marissa.

"Nothing, He's just being the usual creep he is." Marissa said.

Emily smiled then they boarded their car and drove off.

**-WMHS, The Next Day-**

Damian was on his way to his locker to put away some stuff and after that he was going to meet Emily to practice for their duet.

Damian opened his locker.

And dirt poured on him, literally dirt, like soil and stuff from garbage bags.

Damian lost all his senses. His eyes were closed and his mouth caught some of the dirt.

He turned around only to meet the ice cold slushies thrown onto his face.

"I said I'm not done with you" Sue said, passing by.

Damian was still trying to process the events. He was trying to get his eyes open.

Somebody started to wipe his face through a handkerchief.

Damian rubbed his eyes and found Lindsay standing in front of him.

"Hey" Lindsay said then smiled. She gave him a towel and a plain white T-Shirt. Fortunately, it was not a woman's blouse.

"You're always prepared, huh?" Damian asked her, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm no stranger to slushy attacks and I occasionally help people who also go through the same thing." Lindsay said, waved goodbye and walked off.

Damian watched her and smiled to himself. _"She isn't so bad after all" _he thought.

**-Choir Room-**

Emily was tapping her foot impatiently. She was waiting for Damian to enter the choir room.

She finally got up from her seat and peered out of the choir room.

She saw Lindsay wiping Damian's face like a girlfriend wipes his footballer boyfriend's sweaty face.

"_That bitch, is she trying to steal my duet partner and possible future boyfriend?" _Emily thought. She was angry.

She saw Damian approaching the choir room and she sat back in her seat with a sweet smile on her face.

"Hello there, sorry I'm late" Damian said.

"Its fine, I just arrived a few minutes ago" Emily replied.

"Listen, I don't know how to say this but I'm not yet sure about our partnership yet, I decided on impulse. I'm really sorry." Damian said.

"What? Oh no, you do not dump me!" Emily exploded.

"I'm not saying I'm not going to be your duet partner, I just have to think about this more." Damian said.

"Why don't we have a try then?" Emily said and gestured for the band to play. "Hit it!"

The opening music to _Broken Strings by James Morrison and Nelly Furtado _started to play.

Damian was taken by surprise but he went up first.

_**Let me hold you for the last time  
>It's the last chance to feel again<br>But you broke me, now I can't feel anything**_

**_When I love you and so untrue_**  
><strong><em>I can't even convince myself<em>**  
><strong><em>When I'm speaking it's the voice of someone else<em>**

Emily smiled. Damian sounded great. She sang next.

_**Oh, what are we doing?  
>We are turning into dust<br>Playing house in the ruins of us**_

_**Running back through the fire**_  
><em><strong>When there's nothing left to say<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's like chasing the very last train<strong>_  
><em><strong>When it's too late, too late<strong>_

They joined in the chorus.

_**Oh, it tears me up  
>I tried to hold on but it hurts too much<br>I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
>To make it all okay<strong>_

_**You can't play our broken strings**_  
><em><strong>You can't feel anything<strong>_  
><em><strong>That your heart don't want to feel<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't tell you something that ain't real<strong>_

_**Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse**_  
><em><strong>How can I give anymore<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I love you a little less than before?<strong>_

They sounded great. Emily smiled at Damian when they finished the song, as if to prove her point that they sound good together.

Damian was torn. She and Emily produce a great duet but he has a new person in mind, Lindsay.

**-WMHS Auditorium-**

The New Directions began to enter the auditorium. Marissa wanted to team up with Cameron, but she does not know how to ask him.

Marissa gathered up the courage and waved hi to Cameron.

Cameron pretended not to notice.

However, Damian and Lindsay were all smiles at each other. Emily glared at Lindsay viciously.

"Alright, everyone! I have an announcement to make. Starting next week, the original New Directions members will mentor you one-on-one" Mr. Schue said.

"Sweet" Matheus said, eyeing Brittany.

Santana glared at him. Apparently, glaring is one of the talents the Lopez Sisters have.

"And another thing, we have one auditionee today." Mr. Schue said.

Samuel stepped in the stage.

Molly looked annoyed. Warren and MiKi looked at each other.

"Hello I'm Samuel Larsen and I'll be singing I'm Yours by Jason Mraz"

_**Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
>I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted<br>I fell right through the cracks  
>And now I'm trying to get back<br>Before the cool done run out  
>I'll be giving it my bestest<br>Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
>I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some<strong>_

Samuel sang coolly and with a bit of bohemian flavor

_**Well open up your mind and see like me  
>Open up your plans and damn you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
>So please don't there's<br>No need to complicate cause our time is short this  
>Oh this oh this is our fate, I'm yours<strong>_

Samuel finished the song and bowed.

"Welcome Mr. Larsen, now take your seat" Mr. Schue said.

"He seems kind of cocky" Alex whispered to McKynleigh.

McKynleigh just nodded though she doesn't agree. She was smitten with the guy.

"So the duets competition will be moved on Monday since Samuel has joined and we now have 12 new members." Mr. Schue announced.

"_My plan's ruined now" _Alex thought.

"So each of you will pair off. So far we have McKynleigh and Matheus signed up. Together with…." Mr. Schue said.

Damian raised his hand.

"Yes?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Can you ignore the second pair? We're not yet sure about it." Damian said.

Emily grunted.

"Okay, so I'll be moving the date to Monday so you'll have more time. Class dismissed" Mr. Schue said.

The Glee Club started to walk off. Cameron gave a note to Marissa before exiting the auditorium.

Samuel came over to Lindsay.

"So, what do you think of us pairing up?" Samuel asked flirtatiously.

Lindsay brushed him off. "I'm sorry. I have someone else in mind"

Lindsay then walked off.

Emily approached Samuel.

"Your Lindsay likes my Damian and vice versa" Emily said.

"What're you talking about?" Samuel asked, confused.

"I say we pair up and be sneaky" Emily said evilly.

Samuel smiled. He finally understood Emily's words.

**-WMHS Corridor-**

Lindsay's phone started to vibrate. It was a text, from Damian.

"_You free tonight?"_ the message read.

"_Yeah. Why?_" Lindsay replied.

"_I was wondering if we could grab some dinner?" _Damian replied.

Lindsay smiled. _"Sure, I'll see you at 8 at Breadstix" _

"_Awesome, See You then" _Damian replied.

Lindsay smiled and closed her locker and walked all the way to the bus stop happily.

**-Cheerios Locker Room-**

Marissa opened the note Cameron gave her:

"_Can we meet? I'll see you at our meeting place. We have a lot to talk about"_

Marissa folded the note and tucked it into her pocket, she got up and decided to go meet Cameron and talk about their matters once and for all.

**-WMHS Auditorium-**

Alex and Hannah agreed to pair up for the duet competition. They were left behind in the auditorium to practice.

"What do you want to sing?" Alex asked.

"Anything." Hannah smiled.

"Fabulous" Alex said. He knew Hannah and him will be good friends.

**-MiKi's house-**

Matheus, McKynleigh, Warren and Molly all agreed up to meet at McKynleigh's house.

They were there to also practice for their duets.

Warren asked Molly because he knows Molly won't participate if she was not paired with one of her friends.

The sky was beginning to get really heavy. It was just 3:30 but the sky looked like it was in a different time zone.

"It's really cold" Matheus said.

"C'mon, Let's get inside" MiKi said.

The four of them entered MiKi's huge house.

**-Emily's House-**

A news bulletin was showing on the TV of Emily's room.

A news about snow that is gonna fall down this evening.

Emily didn't care about the news.

She and Samuel were sitting in her bed. They are beginning to plan their first course of action.

**A/N: So this is it. I know it is not that good due to my writer's block. I had trouble with this chapter. So tell me what you think! Review y'all. **

**Next-A disaster hits Lima, Ohio :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Blizzard I

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reads this story, reall, thank you **

***Jellah Bean - Thank you for your insightful review and well wishes! I heard the song and I think it is great. **

*** mitchie.x – Stay tuned. A lot of things can still happen. **

**So a disaster comes in Ohio and by the title I think you know what disaster it is. But the atmosphere isn't the only thingfreezing. What will happen? Read and Review **

Lindsay opened the door to her huge walk in closet. Lindsay was with her personal maid, Ella.

Lindsay has always been privileged. Her family is one of the wealthiest in all of Ohio.

Her parents are business magnates. Her life isn't picture perfect though. Her parents had almost no time for her and she had almost no friends at all because of being cooped up in their mansion all the time.

Because of this Lindsay developed a superiority complex. But deep inside, she just wants true friends who will love her and make her feel special.

"What should I wear, Ella?" Lindsay asked her maid and best friend.

Ella was 35 years old. She was a pretty blue eyed brunette. She has been in the Pearce family since she was 19.

Lindsay held up two dresses in her hand. One was a blue silk cocktail dress and the other was a pink floral dress.

"I say the floral one; it is more casual and cheery." Ella said, smiling.

"Thanks Ella!" Lindsay said then kissed Ella on the cheek. "I'll go change now"

Ella went out of the closet. Lindsay changed to her dress.

"How do I look?" Lindsay asked Ella once she got out of the closet, twirling like a little girl.

"You look beautiful. Now put this coat on." Ella said.

Lindsay put on her coat and hugged Ella and went down their grand staircase.

She put on a scarf and got in her black Porsche, complete with her own driver.

Snow was falling down from the sky.

Lindsay smiled to herself. She was excited.

**-Bus-**

Marissa was sitting in the bus. She was thinking.

"_I should really prepare myself. I don't know if I can say a single word to him without me crying first" _Marissa thought.

Marissa put on her scarf. It was getting cold.

She watched as snow fell to the ground. She wondered if there was still any chance Cameron and her could be together.

Marissa held her head up. She prepared herself for whatever's gonna happen.

**-McKynleigh's House-**

Snow was starting to really pile up in the street.

Matheus and Warren were preparing Hot Chocolates while McKynleigh and Molly are poking the fire in the fireplace.

"So have you confessed to Warren already?" MiKi asked Molly teasingly.

"What are you talking about? You're nuts MiKi" Molly replied.

MiKi just smiled to herself and let it go. She was happy she has "real" friends and not people who just pretend to be her friend just because she's rich and gives the most expensive gifts.

Molly was still unsure about what she feels for Warren. She has been through a lot, and Warren was always there for her. She doesn't know if she cares for Warren as her brother or as more than that.

"So what are you guys singing?" Warren asked Matheus.

"Not sure yet, MiKi would like to do country but I'm more of a Pop person" Matheus answered.

"Oh, I see" Warren said.

Warren looked at the window. Snow was falling hard by now. He hoped that he could get home before the snow piled up.

**-Emily's House-**

Samuel and Emily were alone in the Lopez House.

Santana was out with Brittany, Quinn and Mercedes.

Their parents are working late in the hospital.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Emily asked Samuel after they failed on planning how to break up Lindsay and Damian.

Samuel and Emily's eyes were locked onto each other.

"Well its getting cold…." Samuel trailed off.

Samuel got close to Emily and smiled flirtatiously at her.

Emily smiled back.

Their lips met.

Emily closed her eyes but she snapped them back open. "Wait, we can't do this"

"Why?" Samuel asked.

"We did not come here to make out." Emily said crossly.

Samuel snickered. "Whatever. I think you are hot."

"I know right?" Emily said while looking at the mirror. "But that's not the point."

"Okay. So what are we supposed to do now?" Samuel asked.

"I may have a plan." Emily said, smiling.

**-Breadstix-**

Lindsay arrived at Breadstix. The snow was falling hard.

Her driver got out of the car and stood outside of Lindsay's seat with an umbrella.

Lindsay got out of the car and took the umbrella from her driver telling him to meet her back at 8:30.

The driver nodded and stepped back into the car.

Lindsay walked towards Breadstix happily. She was having her first date ever.

A woman opened the door for her.

Damian saw Lindsay and he were stunned by Lindsay's beauty when she was made up.

Damian got up from his seat. He was wearing a simple dark green Peacoat over a white shirt and a vest.

"Hello" Damian said.

"Hi" Lindsay said with a smile.

Damian led her to their table and pulled her chair for her.

Once they were both seated, awkward silence and smiles were exchanged between the two.

"I invited you here because I wanted to thank you for what you did." Damian said. He was nervous.

"Oh, you're welcome." Lindsay said.

Damian was feeling more and more attracted to Lindsay's smile. It was magnetic.

"Anyways, I prepared something for you." Damian said, smiling.

Lindsay smiled. She likes surprises.

Damian went up the stage and the lights were dimmed.

Lindsay shook her head, smiling. _"No way" _she thought.

"Hello Folks. This is Damian McGinty and I'm gonna be your entertainment tonight." He said to the crowd of about 3 couples and a bunch of friends.

The girls giggled when they heard Damian's accent. They were smitten.

The opening music to _Galway Girl _started to play.

_**I took a stroll down the old long walk**_

_**Of the day I-ay-I-ay**_

_**I met a little girl and we stopped to talk**_

_**On a grand soft day I-ay**_

Damian's accent blended perfectly with the song. He sang it all the while looking at Lindsay.

Lindsay felt her cheeks turn hot. She was blushing.

_**When I woke up I was all alone**_

_**With a broken heart and a ticket home**_

_**And I ask you friend, what would you do?**_

_**If her hair was black and her eyes were blue**_

At this point, everyone in the restaurant was clapping to the beat. Lindsay smiled to herself. Nobody had made her feel special like this before.

_**See I've travelled around, I've been all over the world**_

_**Boys**_

_**I've never seen nothin like a Galway girl - Hey!**_

Damian finished the song and smiled. He looked at Lindsay who was smiling at him.

Damian bowed to the audience and thanked them. He went back to their table.

"So how'd you like it?" Damian asked.

"You really didn't have to do that." Lindsay told him.

"Why? I wanted to surprise you and it's my job after all." Damian replied.

"Your job?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, Cameron, Warren and I take turns every Thursday after school in singing here." Damian said.

Lindsay was surprised but she was flattered that Damian would dedicate a song for her.

Damian was pleasantly surprised to know that Lindsay has a soft spot in her unlike the self-absorbed diva she usually shows in Glee Club.

Lindsay smiled and they talked about the Duets competition.

"I heard you're singing with Emily." Lindsay said.

"No, that wasn't final yet. I'm still keeping my options open." Damian replied.

"Oh." Lindsay said. _"He looks cute when he's nervous" _She thought.

"Do you have a duet partner?" Damian asked her.

"I don't have anyone yet." Lindsay said.

"Do you wanna pair up?" Damian asked.

Lindsay smiled. "I'll think about it" she said teasingly.

Damian just smiled at her.

A man entered the restaurant. "Woah, the snow got violent!" He said loudly.

Damian and Lindsay looked at the windows. The snow was like a monster. Snow in the ground must have been 5-6 inches by now. The snow has turned into a snowstorm.

Suddenly, the lights went off.

Uh-oh.

**-WMHS Public Gardens -**

(happens simultaneously with the Breadstix part)

Marissa finally arrived at their meeting place. It was 7 pm.

She was terribly late due to the bus she was riding on getting stuck on the middle of the road.

She had to find a cab, and it took a long time to do that.

She hoped Cameron was still waiting for her.

Snow was falling really hard.

She searched for Cameron in the humongous public greenhouse. She was the only one there.

She wondered if Cameron had already gone home.

Marissa went up to their special spot, which was behind an oak tree.

Cameron wasn't there.

Marissa felt her heart sink. She let him down again.

Marissa exited the greenhouse.

She saw a car. It was Cameron's.

Cameron rolled his window down and called Marissa's name.

Marissa went over and smiled at Cameron weakly.

She opened the door and climbed aboard.

"I'm sorry if you waited. I had to go back home to feed the dogs." Cameron said.

"No. I should be the one who's sorry, I just arrived." Marissa said.

Awkward silences begin to occur.

"I'm really sorry for what I did to you Cameron" Marissa said, breaking the silence.

"Me too." Cameron said.

Marissa was confused, why was he saying sorry?

"What for?" Marissa asked.

"I called you here to tell you that I'm letting my feelings for you go." Cameron said sadly.

Marissa was crushed. She wanted to explain everything to Cameron and tell him that she still loves him.

She didn't know what to say.

Cameron was holding back his tears.

Marissa started to get out of the car but the snow was too violent now.

Cameron grabbed her hand. "You can't go out in there" he said.

Marissa sat back into the car. She was emotionless. She felt her heart turn into stone.

Cameron started the car but it wouldn't move.

"_Now we're screwed" _Cameron thought.

"_I think she doesn't even care" _Cameron thought while looking at Marissa's emotionless face.

Cameron held his head down. He can't control his tears any further.

**-MiKi's house-**

The lights went off. McKynleigh gasped.

The doorbell rang.

"Isn't this one of those horror movie scenarios?" Matheus asked. He was freaked out.

Warren got up from his seat and peeked out of the window.

"It's Ellis you guys. I think she's freezing." Warren said.

McKynleigh grabbed an umbrella and fetched Ellis from the gate in her heavy duty snow boots.

MiKi and Ellis entered the front door.

"I didn't know you were neighbors." Matheus said.

MiKi nodded then asked Ellis why she was there.

"I got freaked out by the power outage. I'm scared of the dark and my parents aren't home." Ellis explained.

MiKi nodded again. "We should find some flashlights." She said.

"Where are your flashlights stored?" Molly asked.

"Oh snap, they are in the back outhouse." She said.

"I'm not going back there in the dark." Ellis said.

"Count me out as well." Matheus said.

"I'll go" Warren volunteered.

"I guess I'll come with you then." Molly said.

Ellis looked at Molly. She was jealous.

"Alright, I'll stay here with these two." Miki said then handed Molly and Warren snow boots and some jackets.

Warren and Molly exited through the back door. The snow was howling. They held each other tight as they made their way to the outhouse.

They entered the outhouse and started to search.

"Crap. I forgot to ask MiKi where the flashlights are in here." Warren said.

The outhouse was huge.

They searched for 10 minutes or so before finally giving up.

However, Molly found some candles and matches.

"This'll do, c'mon" Molly said.

Warren and Molly went to the door and tried to open it.

It didn't budge.

They were stuck. The snow has blocked the door.

"Great. Now what?" Molly asked sarcastically.

Warren just smiled and got the candles from Molly.

"Let's light these up and hope we won't freeze to death." Warren said.

"MiKi? Why are they taking so long?" Ellis asked.

"I don't know…. God, this storm's so vicious." MiKi said.

"Warren? I have something to tell you." Molly said.

"Sure, what is it?" Warren asked.

**-Cameron's Car-**

Cameron turned on the heater system.

"You okay?" Cameron asked Marissa, while wiping his tears.

Marissa didn't budge.

Suddenly the car's engine shut down. So did the heater system.

"_Now we are in for it." _Cameron thought.

**A/N: So that's it? Now for some questions:**

**What did you think of this chapter? Reactions?**

**Do you like the pairings?**

**I hope you can answer so I can get feedback.**

**Next: What will happen to Marissa and Cameron? What will Molly say to Warren? How will Damian and Lindsay's date end?**

**Stay tuned and Review ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 Blizzard II

**A/N: *mitchie.x –Thank you so much! :)**

***lucywatson- Thank you for the feedback! I'm glad you like the story :)**

***ItsCanonNow-I hope I can keep your interest in this story. :)**

***A general thanks to all the readers and reviewers **

**This chapter continues where we left off. My writer's block is back so I don't really know if this chapter suits your taste. This chapter has another character from the original Glee series. So read and review! **

Cameron got a pair of gloves out from his bag. They were red wool ones with yellow stars.

He gave them to Marissa.

"Put those on." Cameron instructed her.

Marissa just looked down on the gloves. _"I need to get out of here" _Marissa thought.

Marissa's feelings were indescribable. She was hurt, angry, guilty and numb all at the same time.

"Why?" was the only word Marissa could say.

Cameron didn't know how to answer. "I don't want to expect anything anymore. We both know that it's over, we are just hanging on a single shred of hope that this relationship might still work out."

Cameron knew what he said was cheesy but he believed in his statement.

Marissa shook her head. She finally let herself go and tears welled in her eyes.

Cameron felt guilt when he saw Marissa cry. He wanted to hug her and comfort her but he pushed those thoughts aside.

"We need to move on." Cameron said, while faking a smile.

Cameron's words hit Marissa badly.

The snow was no match for her now freezing heart.

**-Miki's Outhouse-**

"So what was the thing you wanted to tell me?" Warren asked while taking his jacket off.

Warren handed Molly his jacket and blew into his hands to warm himself.

Molly took the jacket and mumbled thanks.

"What if someone tells you they like you?" Molly asked.

Warren was puzzled. Lately he can't quite get what Molly was thinking.

One minute she was angry and sullen and the next minute she was all vulnerable.

"Why are you asking me this?" Warren asked.

"Nothing, never mind." Molly replied.

Molly was not yet ready to tell Warren about the confusion she feels between the two of them. She was afraid it might ruin their friendship.

Molly's life has been rough. Her parents are separated. She lives with her father who is a drug user. Her father has hurt her occasionally in the past. She was repeatedly left emotionally hurt by relatives who promised her that they would adopt her and get her away from her abusive father. She expected someone to actually care about her.

He met Warren in 4th grade. She was pretty guarded by then. She put on a wall of being the tough loner girl and that wasn't in high school yet, it was in freaking 4th grade.

Surprisingly, Warren, being her exact opposite, managed to become friends with her and chipped off a bit of Molly's emotional "armor". Molly and Miki have been friends ever since they were children because of Miki's mom and Molly's mom being close friends.

"Did someone tell you they like you?" Warren asked Molly teasingly, like a brother would.

"Why? Surprised?" Molly asked.

"No. Actually, you're not that hard to like." Warren replied, smiling.

Molly felt her heart beat faster. She shrugged it off. Sometimes, even she could not understand herself.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You're really beautiful and you're pretty genuine and cool." Warren replied.

Molly was flattered but she's an expert at hiding emotions and it didn't show.

The windows rattled from the wind and heavy snow.

"Brrr. The temperature's really dropping." Warren said while hugging himself to keep himself warm.

"You shouldn't act like a rescue hero if you can't handle the cold" Molly said.

Molly took off the jacket Warren gave her and tossed it to Warren.

"I'm impressed. You actually have a heart." Warren said, laughing.

"Shut up." Molly said.

Molly's frozen heart was beginning to thaw out.

**-Breadstix-**

Lindsay held Damian's hand suddenly.

She was scared of the dark.

Damian smiled. "It's okay." He said soothingly.

Lindsay blushed out of embarrassment. She acted like a total baby.

Lindsay retracted her hand. "Sorry." She said.

"I can understand you." Damian said. "I actually have a fear of the dark too in the past."

"Really? How did you overcome it?" Lindsay asked.

"I was stuck in this dark closet, and I tried to find a way out and that's when I discovered…." Damian said.

"Discovered what?" Lindsay asked, cutting him off.

"Discovered Narnia." Damian said, with a goofy smile.

Lindsay cracked up.

A bunch of people stared at them. Those people were either trying to call home or warming themselves.

Damian checked his phone. It was 8:20 pm.

Lindsay was supposed to be heading home in 10 minutes.

"Won't your parents get mad if you don't get back home in time?" Damian asked Lindsay, worried.

"No. They are in Korea right now, finalizing a business deal." Lindsay said.

Damian can't help but notice the sadness in Lindsay's eyes when she said that.

"Good. Now I can tell you more about my adventures in Narnia and Hogwarts." Damian said, trying to cheer Lindsay up.

"You are a crazy gentleman" Lindsay said, smiling.

Damian and Lindsay chatted away happily.

But not for long.

A girl has approached them.

It was Suzy Pepper.

"Excuse me?" she said, smiling.

"What can we do for you?" Damian asked her.

Suzy giggled.

Lindsay and Damian both looked at Suzy.

Damian recognized Suzy's giggle from somewhere but he could not remember it.

"What's the matter?" Lindsay asked her. She was starting to get irritated.

Suzy threw a glare at Lindsay's direction and smiled at Damian again.

She got a box out of her jumper pocket and gave it to Damian.

"What is this?" Damian asked.

"Just open it." Suzy said, giggling.

Lindsay was annoyed. She shook her head in disbelief.

Damian opened the box which revealed a necktie with a pepper pattern.

"Think of me whenever you wear that necktie." Suzy said then smiled and walked back to her seat. Her eyes are still fixed on Damian.

Apparently, Suzy hasn't learned her lesson yet after being obsessed with Will Schuester.

"Alright Damian, what was that?" Lindsay asked him angrily.

"I honestly don't know." Damian answered.

Since they were both freshmen, Damian and Lindsay didn't know about Suzy Pepper, WMHS's Resident Psycho.

"Really? She gave you a necktie yet you don't have any idea about what just happened." Lindsay said. She was really upset.

Damian did not know what to say. "I'm telling you, I really don't know her."

"Great! Now she has her crazy eyes towards your direction." Lindsay said.

Damian was stuck. He did not know what to do or say.

**-Miki's House-**

"I think it is safe to say that they are stuck in that outhouse." Matheus said.

"I'm getting worried guys. That outhouse is just made of wood." Miki said.

"Who is that girl anyway?" Ellis asked.

She was jealous of the girl.

"That's Molly. She's our friend. She and Warren are really close." Miki answered.

Ellis's jealousy intensified.

She was nowhere as pretty as Molly was.

Molly was tall; Ellis has the height of a child.

"Man, I wish this snowstorm will subside soon." Matheus said.

Ellis grabbed a jacket and a pair of snow boots.

"Where are you going with those?" Miki asked her.

"To the outhouse, I'm gonna get them out of there." Ellis answered.

"Oh no, you won't. Do you see the snow? You'll be a snowgirl in a matter of minutes." Miki said.

Ellis grumbled. She wanted to separate Molly and Warren.

**-Hannah's House-**

Hannah watched the snow fall to the ground.

She thought about the duet competition, she knew Alex and her would be best friends. They just click together perfectly.

Hannah then thought about Kurt Hummel, she knows he's gay but she nevertheless think he's extremely cute.

She might have a little crush on Kurt, but she knows she doesn't have a chance.

Hannah sighed.

If only she wasn't fat, she can get any boy she wants.

**-Emily's house-**

Samuel peered out of Emily's bedroom window.

There was no way he can go home in that snowstorm.

"Now what?" Samuel asked Emily.

"Since we can't put our plan to action due to the weather, I suggest we _try to stay warm"_ Emily said.

Samuel smiled. He leaned towards Emily and kissed her.

Emily kissed him back.

"You know, we can be like a power couple in Glee Club" Emily said between kisses.

"What do you mean?" Samuel asked.

Emily pulled out of their kiss momentarily. "We could run that Glee Club once the original members graduate. We'll get all the solos and we'll run that club. From there, manipulation will ensue." Emily asked then grinned.

Samuel smiled and proceeded to kiss Emily.

**-Cameron's Car-**

"_This is all my fault" _Marissa thought. _"Please tell me he's just joking."_

Cameron tried to start the car's heater system again but it doesn't work.

"We're doomed" Cameron said to Marissa.

Marissa is still zoned out.

Cameron shrugged and looked straight.

The snow has covered the windshield entirely.

They were engulfed in darkness, just the two of them.

Marissa started to feel the cold. She hugged herself.

Cameron noticed this and took off his jacket.

He put it on Marissa. Marissa did not complain nor struggle.

Marissa faced Cameron.

She grabbed his face and kissed him.

Cameron was shocked.

"Goodbye Cam" Marissa said after pulling out of the kiss.

Cameron was too stunned to speak.

Marissa touched the car door's handle. She was ready to go out of the car and freeze.

**A/N: So what did you think? Tell me your reactions. I hope I did not disappoint any of you. **

**Tell me your reactions regarding:**

**Cameron and Marissa's situation**

**Lindsay and Damian's Date Turnout**

**Warren and Molly's Moment**

**Samuel and Emily's Moment**

**It'd be great if you can answer. Drop a review peeps :)**


	9. Chapter 9 Blizzard III

**A/N: *Pass- I'm sorry for depressing you. Haha. I hope you would still like the outcome :)**

** Hello everyone. Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate them. I hope I can still keep your interest in this story. I'm always nervous about what you guys have to say, cause this is my first fanfic. I know this is not one of my better chapters, haha. I hope you'll like it anyway. Read and Review :)**

Marissa started to open the car door, she didn't care about anything anymore. The reunion she's been waiting for a long time is never gonna happen.

Cameron snapped out of his trance.

"Woah, what do you think you're doing?" Cameron asked her while pulling her arm.

Marissa shook Cameron's hand off her arm.

She slumped back into her seat, her pain turning to anger.

"I bet you're happy now, aren't you?" Marissa asked Cameron. She stared at him with steely eyes, but they came with tears.

Cameron felt a huge amount of guilt. "This is not easy for me Marissa." Cameron said, his voice faltering.

Both of them are feeling the vicious cold. The snow's strength still stayed the same.

Cameron fixed his gaze at the windshield, he cannot bear the sight of Marissa crying.

"I still love you Marissa, but things are a whole lot different now. You are the strongest person I have ever known, I know you can pull through this." Cameron said, trying to sound like he's not about to cry.

Marissa nodded while tears flowed from her eyes.

"Alright. If this is the way you want it." Marissa said firmly, wiping her tears.

Cameron just did not want to get hurt anymore. Marissa hurt him before and there is a chance that she might hurt him again now.

He knew he was not emotionally strong.

Cameron held his tears back and tried to start the car again.

Marissa exhaled, she regained her poker face.

"Now how will you get us out of here?" Marissa asked him.

**-Breadstix-**

Lindsay stood up from her seat.

"Until you tell me who that girl is, I'm never gonna talk to you." Lindsay said then stormed off.

She sat on a different table, pouting.

She saw Suzy still staring at Damian.

Damian has his hands to his head. He was confused and he did not know what to do.

Suzy stood up and approached Lindsay.

She was glaring at her.

"Good. You chose to stay away from my man." Suzy said.

Lindsay stood up to look Suzy straight in the eyes.

"Look, I don't know who you are but I didn't know he has a psycho girl following him. If i did, I wouldn't have agreed to this date" Lindsay said pointing to Damian.

"Just stay away from him. He's mine, MINE!" Suzy said, spewing some spit on Lindsay.

"Wow, you clearly need mental help." Lindsay said, mocking her.

"And you clearly need plastic surgery" Suzy shot back.

Lindsay looked infuriated. "What did you just say?" Lindsay asked angrily.

"I-said-you-need-plastic-surgery-for-those-ugly-lips-of-yours" Suzy replied with a smirk.

If looks could kill, Suzy would probably be cut to pieces already.

Lindsay was furious.

"Let's see if you like this." Lindsay said then approached Damian.

Damian was bracing himself for a slap or an uppercut.

But boy was he wrong.

Lindsay pulled him into a kiss.

His eyes were as big as saucers.

Suzy watched in surprise and anger.

Lindsay sent an evil grin to Suzy's direction. She will not let herself lose to some psycho.

Suzy approached the two of them. She was hysterical.

"I swear if you break my heart, I'm gonna eat the world's hottest pepper." Suzy warned Damian.

Suzy glared at Lindsay once more before going back to her seat. She pulled out a jar from her backpack which contained a huge green pepper and showed it to Damian and Lindsay from a distance.

"World's Hottest Pepper" she mouthed while pointing to the jar.

Damian shook his head in frustration. _"What on earth have I gotten myself into?"_ Damian thought.

Lindsay turned to Damian. "I'm sorry for doubting you. Now I know she's just a little psycho."

"It's alright." Damian said.

"And I'm sorry for kissing you out of the blue, that kiss was just a _war move_" Lindsay said.

"That was alright too." Damian said with a smile.

He gazed at Suzy, he was afraid she was really gonna eat the pepper.

Lindsay saw him looking at Suzy and she chuckled.

"I know what you're thinking. I don't want her to eat that either." Lindsay said.

"So what're we gonna do?" Damian asked her.

Lindsay smiled. Damian was a really good guy.

**-Miki's Outhouse-**

"Hey, you okay?" Molly asked Warren.

Warren was massaging his head.

"Yeah, my head just hurts a bit." Warren said.

Molly noticed Warren looking pale.

She approached him and touched his forehead.

His forehead was hot.

"Yep. Your head should hurt, you're freaking sick." Molly said, annoyed.

"I'm not, I'm really just _HOT_." Warren joked.

Molly just sighed and shook her head. "Is it really a habit of yours?"

"What is?" Warren asked. He was beginning to feel sleepy.

"Acting like a hero, I wouldn't volunteer myself to walk through the freaking snow if I was sick." Molly said. She was really mad at Warren.

Molly took her scarf off and put it on Warren's neck.

"I didn't feel sick a while ago." Warren said.

Molly was mad at Warren. He always tried to please evryone. Sometimes, he's not even thinking about his own welfare.

"Your dad might be worried about you." Warren said.

"Nah. He will never be worried about me." Molly said.

"Don't say that." Warren said.

Warren closed his eyes.

"Can I lie down?" He asked weakly.

"The floor's damn cold." Molly answered.

Warren started to doze off. His head rested on Molly's shoulder.

Molly shook off the feeling of her heart beating fast.

She held Warren's hands to warm them up.

She checked her watch, it was 9 pm.

The snowstorm's not gonna let up anytime soon.

_"This is gonna be a long night."_ Molly thought.

She gazed at Warren's sleeping face and smiled.

She knew no one would see her.

**-Miki's House-**

"I'm really worried about those two. They don't have anything to warm themselves with." Miki said.

"They have each others warmth" Matheus said.

Ellis rolled her eyes.

"Did you see that auditionee at Glee Club? He is gorgeous." Miki said with a dreamy tone.

"Samuel? Ooooh, you have your crazy eyes on Miki." Matheus teased.

Ellis was getting intrigued by the Glee Club.

She made a mental note to _sit in_ at Glee Club some time.

"Hey Ellis." Miki said.

"Yeah?" Ellis asked.

"Any boy you're eyeing at school?" Miki asked in a slightly teasing tone.

Ellis almost spit the hot chocolate she was drinking.

She shook her head. She was thankful the lights were out and nobody can notice her blushing.

"How about you Matheus?" Ellis asked trying to divert the attention away from her.

Matheus sighed. "I only like one girl. I'm lucky if she doesn't mistake me for a dwarf or something though." he said sadly.

Miki looked at her friend. Life hasn't been easy for Matheus, he was ridiculed all his life for being different.

"I don't think my parents are gonna come home any time soon." Miki said. Her parents are still on the University. They were both professors.

"Yeah, mine neither." Ellis said.

"My parents might be worried sick, but I think they know I'm still here and I'm safe." Matheus said.

"Alright! I officially declare a sleepover!" Miki announced.

"Nice, a sleepover with two girls who are gonna be giggling all night long." Matheus said with mock sarcasm.

Miki grabbed a throw pillow and hit Matheus.

"A pillow fight is always a must for any sleepover" Miki said, then laughed.

**-Cameron's Car-**

Cameron really didn't know what answer he would give Marissa.

"Let's just hope I can get the heater to work again and we could wait this storm out till the morning." Cameron said, still avoiding eye contact with Marissa.

"And if it doesn't work?" Marissa asked.

Cameron's head was blanked out.

A tap on Marissa's window made both of them almost jump.

They could see a person wearing a complete ski outfit. The person was on his cross country skis.

At first, they both thought they were hallucinating.

Cameron wasn't sure if they should trust the man. He has heard stories just like this. People who act as rescuers but they are really criminals.

Marissa started to open her window.

"I'm not so sure about that." Cameron said.

"If you want to freeze to death here, I won't be joining you." Marissa shot back.

"Hey, we saw your car. We live just across the street." The man in the ski gear said.

"Thank God you came, I was afraid we'll freeze to death. But we don't have any skis or snow boots" Marissa said.

"Wait" The man said.

Marissa and Cameron watched the man ski into the snow. They waited for around 7 minutes before the man reappeared.

Hehad a huge sack strapped to his back which contained two pairs of skis.

Cameron was impressed that the man could carry two heavy items.

"Oh, thank you so much." Marissa said.

Marissa opened her window. She came out through it with the man supporting her. She stepped on the skis which the man laid out for her.

Marissa looked at Cameron. "Are you gonna come?" she asked, still sounding firm.

Cameron moved towards the window. He bumped his head on the car's ceiling.

He started to climb out of the window. He was expecting Marissa to support him but instead the man did.

Once he stepped into his skis, the man gave him and Marissa goggles.

Cameron shivered. His face felt numb.

"Just follow me, I'll try to go as slow as possible." the man said.

Cameron knew how to ski. It was the only physical activity he liked.

Both of them followed the man. It felt like the snow would go on forever.

Finally, they reached some sort of a house.

The man knocked on the front door.

A black lady opened the door and smiled warmly.

"Come in" the lady said.

Cameron and Marissa entered the house.

The house smelled like freshly baked cookies. Both of them felt warm and comfortable immediately.

The house's atmosphere felt like it was Christmas.

They saw a birthday cake on the table.

Marissa and Cameron felt like they were Hansel and Gretel in the Witch's Candy House.

A teen then walked into the room.

Marissa and Cameron were surprised.

It was Bryce Johnson.

**A/N: I know some parts are not that well-written. Tell me your reactions about this chapter. The Blizzard arc would probably have 1-2 more chapters. I promise you that the next chapters would be better. I can't wait to write about the issues and ideas Glee hasn't covered yet. Anyway, drop a review. :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Blizzard IV

**A/N: So, special thanks to xxBlaineXKurtxx for reviewing every chapter. :)**

***Jelleh Bean-I miss your reviews. I hope you can review soon. :)**

*** Believer In love-I hope you can review in this chapter too. I loved your story btw :)**

***Savetonight- Thank you! We'll get there in later chapters. :)**

**To be quite honest, I did not like the last chapter I wrote, haha. Did you like the last chapter? This chapter would be focusing on Cameron and Marissa in Bryce's house. I wish this one would turn out to be better. Read and Review. **

Bryce's face revealed his surprise.

But a smile immediately formed on his face.

He was excited to see Marissa.

Bryce approached the two.

"Hey Marissa." Bryce said, with a smoldering smile.

Marissa was really annoyed. Of all people, why'd it have to be Bryce's family?

Marissa forced a smile.

Bryce looked at Cameron and sized him up. He wondered what both of them are doing alone in that car.

"_Eh. Just a nerd, I have no competition here. They're probably cousins or something." _Bryce thought.

Bryce hung his arm on Marissa's shoulder.

Cameron raised his eyebrows.

Marissa slapped Bryce's arm off her shoulder but Bryce did not seem bothered.

"Guess whose birthday it is." Bryce said with a cheesy grin.

Marissa shrugged.

"Mine!" Bryce said. He looked like a little boy.

"You know them son?" Bryce's father asked.

"Yes. They go to McKinley High too." Bryce said.

"Bryce honey, let your friends sit at the table." Bryce's mom said.

Bryce literally pushed Marissa towards the table then gleefully pulled a chair for Marissa.

Cameron followed them sheepishly, his shoulders slumped.

Bryce's mother smiled and introduced herself. "I'm Sophia Johnson and this is my husband, Roger."

Bryce's father smiled warmly.

Marissa and Cameron introduced themselves.

"She's my future bride-to-be mom." Bryce said.

Marissa wanted to punch the living daylights out of him.

Cameron was starting to get jealous before telling himself that he needs to move on.

Everyone was seated on the table. There was a huge birthday cake on the table complete with a variety of different dishes.

Since the power was out, it was a candlelit dinner.

Sophia asked Cameron and Marissa to eat to their heart's content.

They both thanked her. There's no place for modesty now, they were both hungry.

Bryce reached for the Salad and served Marissa.

Marissa, not wanting to sound rude, just thanked Bryce.

"So what were you two doing on that car?" Bryce's father asked.

Cameron almost choked on the chicken he was eating and Marissa took a sip on her glass of water.

"Um…. Ah…" Cameron said, trying to make up something.

"We were on our way home. Cameron saw me and he offered me a ride." Marissa said, cutting Cameron.

Cameron exhaled then smiled.

"_Nice save" _he thought.

"I'd like to propose a toast, for my son's birthday." Roger said, raising his glass.

The other four followed suit.

"Happy birthday, son." Roger said.

"You should sing Happy Birthday for me, you know." Bryce said.

"_Wow, this guy's really spoiled"_ Marissa thought.

"Alright, let's sing." Sophia said.

_**Happy Birthday to You**_

_**Happy Birthday to You**_

_**Happy Birthday Dear Bryce**_

_**Happy Birthday to You.**_

"Aw. I love feeling special." Bryce said while flexing his arms.

He did a subtle move of placing his arm on Marissa's shoulders again.

But this time Marissa can't flick them right off.

Sophia started to cut the cake.

She gave Bryce a huge piece.

She then served Cameron and Roger.

She's just beginning to put a slice on Marissa's plate when Marissa shook her head.

"Don't you like sweet food?" Sophia asked her.

"Actually, I'm on a diet." Marissa replied.

Cameron eyed Marissa suspiciously upon hearing this; he knew she had a past struggle with an eating disorder.

"It's good Marissa" Cameron said.

"I said I don't want it." Marissa said. Her eyes were like daggers when she stared at Cameron.

"How about my gift, mommy?" Bryce asked.

Marissa almost rolled her eyes before remembering the fact that Bryce's mom is in front of her. She could not believe this guy's immaturity.

"Of course we got you a present!" Sophia said while pinching her son's cheek.

She got out a box wrapped in a shiny gold wrapper and gave it to Bryce.

"You may open it now dear." Sophia said, smiling.

Bryce ripped through the wrapper like an excited 5 year old.

He opened the box and smiled.

It was an iPhone 4.

Bryce kissed her mom on the cheek.

"_What a lucky guy. It'll take a whole year's worth of my mom's salary before we could afford that" _Cameron thought.

"I'm sorry we don't have presents." Marissa said.

"It's okay. You being here is good enough for me." Bryce said.

An idea crossed Marissa's head.

"How about a song?" Marissa asked Bryce.

Bryce nodded.

Marissa stood up from her seat and stood in front of everyone.

"I'll be singing _Avalanche by Marie Digby_."

Marissa thought it was perfect. It summed up all her emotions perfectly.

Everyone thought it was a birthday present for Bryce, but for Marissa it was a parting gift for Cameron.

_**Since when do you come around?**_

_**And the temperatures change, nothing's the same**_

_**Left me, in yesterday**_

_**You don't see me that way, touch me that way, no more**_

_**When d'you get so cold, I'm not sure just how much longer I can hold**_

_**You got me standin' at the bottom of this mountain that we made **_

_**And the ground is shakin' from all of our mistakes **_

_**But there's no wall, nothing but us is in our way**_

_**It's a matter of time, We can rewind**_

Cameron noticed what Marissa's goal really is in singing that song.

Marissa looked at Cameron.

_**If only you knew, what my heart goes through for you**_

_**I'm tryna break through, Don't you think it's worth the chance?**_

_**Let's leave the past, Is that too much to ask?**_

_**And where do we stand? (Where do we stand?)**_

_**Can we pull through this avalanche? (avalanche, avalanche, oh, this avalanche, avalanche, avalanche)**_

_**Can we pull through this avalanche? (avalanche, avalanche, yeah, this avalanche, avalanche, avalanche, ooooh)**_

Marissa sang with real emotion. Her eyes were looking intensely at Cameron.

The lyrics hit Cameron big time. He is now certain the song is directed at him.

Marissa finished the song, her eyes still fixed at Cameron.

Sophia, Roger and Bryce clapped with Bryce even giving Marissa a standing ovation.

This broke Marissa and Cameron's eye contact.

"You've got a beautiful voice Marissa" Sophia said.

"Thank you" Marissa said politely.

"The song was great, but how about a kiss?" Bryce asked her.

"Excuse me?" Marissa asked apprehensively.

"C'mon, just a little peck on the cheek." Bryce said, approaching her.

Cameron started to get up but Bryce's father beat him to it.

"Be polite, son. These are guests." Roger said.

Bryce grumbled but apologized to Marissa.

Fifteen minutes later, the dinner was over.

Marissa was helping Sophia clean up at the kitchen.

Cameron was stuck watching Roger teach Bryce how to play the guitar.

"I'm sorry for Bryce's behavior. He can be a little rude and abrasive at times." Sophia told Marissa.

"No it's okay. Don't worry." Marissa said with a smile.

Bryce always acts like that in school.

"The snow's still not letting up, I think you'll have to spend the night here." Sophia said.

"Yeah, I guess. I hope we won't be a bother" Marissa said.

"No, not at all." Sophia said.

Cameron watched Bryce and his father play the guitar. They made beautiful music.

He didn't know Bryce was into music too.

Bryce started to sing.

_**I've been searching for you**_

_**I heard a cry within my soul**_

_**I've never had a yearning quite like this before**_

_**Now that you are walking right through my door**_

Cameron recognized the song, it was _Again by Lenny Kravitz._

Bryce's unique voice meshed well with the song.

Roger joined in.

_**All of my life**_

_**Where have you been?**_

_**I wonder if I'll ever see you again**_

_**And if that day comes**_

_**I know we could win**_

_**I wonder if I'll ever see you again**_

When they finished the song, they high fived each other.

Cameron applauded them.

Marissa was listening all the while.

"I did not know he sings" Marissa said.

"Yes. Singing is one of Bryce's secret hobbies. He's afraid his peers would call him a loser if they knew he loves to sing." Sophia said.

Marissa nodded. A plan was cooking up on her mind.

Sophia instructed Marissa to come with her upstairs.

Sophia showed Marissa the guest room.

"This is where you'll be sleeping. You and your companion would share this room. It's the only room available, I hope you don't mind." Sophia said.

Marissa just smiled. First the car and now the room, when can she and Cameron be separated?

**A/N: Finally finished it. I know this is a short chapter. One question: What can you say about this chapter? I will really appreciate it if you can review :)**

**Next: The conclusion of the Blizzard Arc**


	11. Chapter 11 Author's Note

**A/N: I won't be uploading a chapter today, but I'll be back tomorrow with hopefully two new ones. I just feel the story is too rushed for my liking. I'll formulate better plotlines and twists to satisfy you all. Haha.**

**I'll leave some questions, I hope you can answer them:**

**1. What do you like about the story? What do you hate?**

**2. Rate the pairings from 1-10.**

**3. What do you expect in the next chapters?**

**I hope you can answer. It'll be for the improvement of the story. **

**Keep reading and Reviewing. :)**


	12. Chapter 12 Blizzard V

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for everyone who answered the questions specifically to 9rayofsunshine7, lucywatson ,BelieverInLove ,Chelsea75 , ronxhermioneftw and LilyLunaCho! It helped me a lot. I'm sorry for not updating for two days. I had a really bad case of stomach flu :(. Anyways, here is the conclusion of the Blizzard arc, I hope I won't let you down. Read and Review. :)**

Sophia and Marissa started to set up the bed sheets in the guest room.

"So is that boy your boyfriend?" Sophia asked Marissa.

Marissa gulped. "Um...no, he's not." Marissa replied, avoiding eye contact with Sophia.

"Good then. That means you can still be my future daughter in law." Sophia said.

Marissa stared at Sophia with her eyebrows raised. She wasn't sure if Bryce's mother was joking or if she's serious.

"I'm kidding." Sophia said.

Marissa laughed uncomfortably.

"But it's always a possibility." Sophia continued.

Marissa just forced a smile.

"Bryce really likes you, Marissa. I hope you consider that." Sophia said with her eyes fixed at Marissa. "Oh, speaking of Bryce, I need to replace his bed sheets. He ate ice cream and let his dog sleep on his bed again."

Sophia smiled at Marissa and exited the room.

Marissa gave off a sigh of relief and plopped down on the bed.

_"This family is definitely weird."_ She thought. She stared at the window. Snow was still falling down.

A lot of things were going through her head.

Maybe Cameron was right.

Maybe both of them should just move on.

She hasn't made up her mind yet. She still loves Cameron and deep inside of her, she was hoping that Cameron still loves her too.

She sighed and put a hand to her forehead. Now she feels like she's in an arranged marriage with Bryce or something.

Not to mention she would be sharing a room with Cameron for the night. She wasn't sure how she's gonna react to him.

Sure, she could just always ignore him but she doesn't want to. She's either gonna beg him to try to patch things up between them or she could be on an all "bitch mode" who's gonna be bitter about Cameron's decision.

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and got out from the bed and stood up.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Marissa said.

Bryce's father opened the door and smiled warmly at Marissa.

"Hi. Can we talk?" Roger said.

"Sure." Marissa said. She had no idea what Bryce's father wanted to talk about with her.

**-Breadstix-**

**-Suzy's Table-**

Lindsay sat at Suzy's table.

"Hello again." Lindsay said, smiling at Suzy.

"What do you want?" Suzy asked her. She looked furious.

Suzy was still holding the jar with the pepper inside.

"I just want to apologize for going all crazy on you, you didn't deserve that." Lindsay said.

_"Though you take __**going crazy **__to a whole different level" _Lindsay thought.

Lindsay kept her smile fixed at Suzy.

"The fact is, I want to make it up to you." Lindsay said.

Suzy raised her eyebrows. "You're finally gonna give me Damian?" she asked, her eyes getting crazy again.

Lindsay wanted to shake her head in frustration.

Instead, she smiled at Suzy and said: "Look, I know what you're going through."

Suzy looked at Lindsay straight in the eye. "I'm not going through anything." she hissed.

"I know someone who is just like you." Lindsay said.

Suzy pretended not to hear anything.

"My cousin Kathy Beth acts, talks and dresses like you." Lindsay continued. She was talking as warmly and friendly as possible.

Suzy started to listen to what Lindsay is saying.

"Kathy Beth started acting like this about a couple of months ago when she started high school; she followed and stalked this boy named Steve." Lindsay said

Suzy still has her poker face on but she was intently listening.

"I know you just fell in love. I mean we all do at some point but you don't have to stoop down to such a low level as a stalker." Lindsay continued.

"You're calling me low now?" Suzy asked, slightly offended.

Lindsay sighed in exasperation. "No, I'm not. I'm just saying that you don't have to lose yourself just to get some boy to reciprocate your feelings."

Suzy's mouth started to curl. Then she threw her head back. Tears were starting to well in her eyes.

"I thought I have learned my lesson in the past but apparently not. I just want someone to love me, you know?" Suzy said. She was breaking down at that point.

Lindsay nodded and placed her hand on Suzy's hand. "I'm sorry for making you feel this way but I'm gonna make you feel better."

"H-how?" Suzy asked after blowing her nose on her pepper patterned handkerchief.

"I'm gonna give you a makeover. A girl has to look good to feel good." Lindsay said.

Lindsay knows that she wasn't the best person to give a makeover to someone. But her personal stylist for special occasions could handle that.

"I'm sorry for breaking down like this. I should be ashamed of myself, I was supposed to learn from having a three day medically induced coma and an esophagus burn." Suzy said.

Lindsay's mouth dropped when she heard about the esophagus burn.

"Don't be ashamed. You'll start fresh once you receive a new look." Lindsay said.

"Thank you. What was your name again?" Suzy asked.

"Lindsay." Lindsay said, offering her arm for a handshake.

"Suzy Pepper." Suzy said, shaking Lindsay's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Suzy." Lindsay said, smiling.

"Same here Lindsay." Suzy said.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have someone waiting for me." Lindsay said then smiled.

**-Damian and Lindsay's Table-**

Damian looked over at Lindsay and Suzy.

He saw Lindsay and Suzy shake hands.

He couldn't believe that Lindsay managed to befriend his scary psychotic stalker.

_"She's really something special." _Damian thought and smiled to himself.

He was getting to know the real Lindsay beneath all those cutthroat superstar wannabe layers.

Lindsay got up from the table and walked back towards her and Damian's table.

_"How did I manage to do that?"_ She thought to herself but she's pretty crazy herself so she didn't linger on it for too long.

She sat down on their table.

"How did you do it?" Damian asked her.

"I have my own tactics." Lindsay replied, smiling. "Now, can we continue this date?"

"Sure, madam." Damian replied with a charming look on his face.

They did not mind that they would be spending the night in that restaurant.

**-Bryce's House-**

Roger sat on the armchair and Marissa sat on the bed.

"I want to talk to you about Bryce." Roger said.

Marissa gulped again.

"He really likes you, Marissa." Roger continued.

That was the second time Marissa heard that statement on that day.

"What do you want me to do then?" Marissa asked. She wasn't really quite sure why Bryce's parents are telling her this.

"Give him a chance, okay? This is his first time to have romantic feelings for someone. Now, I know that he isn't the brightest person in the lot. We just spoiled him so much that he turned out to be ridiculously immature. We just don't want him to get hurt" Roger said, placing his hands on his head.

Marissa didn't know what to say or what to feel at the moment. She felt life has thrown her another complication.

"Just consider it, okay?" Roger said before leaving the room.

Marissa threw her head back. She sarcastically thanked her lucky stars.

Another knock was heard on the door.

Marissa sighed then said: "Come in"

Cameron entered the door.

Marissa regained her composure and put her poker face on.

Cameron was shocked to see a single, double-sized queen bed.

That means they would share a bed for the night.

Cameron awkwardly entered the room. He was unsure of what to say.

"I'll take the couch. You take the bed." Cameron said.

Marissa nodded. Her back was facing Cameron.

Cameron lay down on the couch.

Marissa lay on the bed, her back still facing Cameron.

He decided to start a casual conversation. He still wanted to remain friends with Marissa.

"Bryce is actually a decent musician. We jammed downstairs." Cameron said.

"Maybe he could serenade me then." Marissa replied bitterly.

Cameron felt a hint of jealousy.

"Listen Cameron, I'm gonna swallow my pride right now." Marissa said.

Cameron literally swallowed. He was nervous of what Marissa has to say.

"I don't want us to..." Marissa started to say.

Bryce burst the door open.

"Hey guys!" Bryce said in a cheery tone. He was carrying a small dog.

"This is Issa, my dog. Say hi Issa." Bryce said, he lifted Issa's paw and made it look like the dog was waving.

"She's obviously named after you, Marissa." Bryce said, with a flirty grin.

Marissa just rolled her eyes.

Cameron just looked on with confusion._ "Is this really the guy who shoves kids into lockers?" _Cameron thought.

"We have decided to sleepover here." Bryce said putting Issa next to Cameron on the couch.

Bryce lay down next to Marissa.

Marissa stood up at that point.

She went over to Cameron and gestured for him to stand up.

She looked really furious.

Cameron stood up and Marissa laid down the couch.

"I'd rather sleep next to the dog. You go take the bed with him." Marissa told Cameron.

Cameron grumpily obliged. The last thing he wanted was to upset Marissa even more.

Cameron laid down on the bed.

Bryce didn't seem to be bothered though.

"At least I can watch you sleep." He told Marissa.

Marissa let out a sound of disgust and turned to make her back face Bryce.

She didn't have a chance to tell Cameron what she wanted to say.

She doesn't know if she can swallow her pride again.

**-Breadstix-**

Lindsay and Damian spent an hour just chatting happily.

A booming female voice yelled an announcement.

"Everyone please listen. Now, I trust that you all know no one would be able to go home due to the vicious snowstorm outside. So we decided to let everyone sleep here." the woman announced.

She then gestured for the waiters to come in.

The waiters were carrying a bunch of quilts and blankets.

"The girls would be seperated from the boys. We'll have 4 people in each quilt." the woman said.

The other customers stood up and started to fill the quilts.

Damian and Lindsay stood up, their hands joined.

"See you tomorrow?" Lindsay asked Damian, smiling.

"Sure."Damian said then kissed her on the cheek.

Suzy then grabbed Lindsay's arm. "Let's go, my new BFF." Suzy said.

Lindsay smiled at Damian once more and mouthed goodbye.

Damian winked at her.

Damian made his way to a quilt with an available space.

He laid down on it.

He knew things were going fast for him and Lindsay.

But when love hits, who cares if things were going slow or fast?

He closed his eyes and let himself slip away to dreamland.

**-Miki's House-**

**-8:15 am-**

McKynleigh got up from her bed. She stretched her arms while she yawned. SHe rubbed her eyes and saw Ellis sucking her thumb, still sound asleep.

Matheus was still snoring on the other bed.

She went over to the bathroom groggily. She washed her face and brushed her teeth.

She looked out the window. Sunlight was streaming through it.

She smiled. The snowstorm was finally over.

She woke up Ellis and Matheus and showed them the window.

Both of them smiled sleepily.

Miki suddenly remembered something, Warren and Molly.

She literally dragged the two downstairs and asked them to put on boots and jackets.

The snow wasn't that high anymore. Some of the snow has melted.

They made their way to the outhouse and kicked the snow away from the door.

MiKi opened the door of the outhouse.

She smiled at what she saw.

Warren's head was resting on Molly's shoulder and Molly's head was leaning on Warren's head. They were both sleeping.

They were joined by one jacket and Molly was holding Warren's hands.

"They are so adorable, let me get my camera." Miki said then went back to the house.

Ellis started to enter the outhouse to wke the two up but Matheus grabbed a hold of Ellis's arm and shook his head.

Matheus didn't want to ruin the moment either.

MiKi came back with her bright pink digital camera in hand.

"Wow, you were quick." Ellis said. She was not pleased.

"Of course, I'm like lightning fast when I need to be." MiKi said then winked.

She then entered the outhouse slowly and snapped a picture of Warren and Molly.

Ellis was getting furious by the moment and stomped her feet when she entered the outhouse.

Molly immediately woke up from the noise and looked at Miki with squinting eyes. She thought she was dreaming or that they were all in heaven because all of them died in the snowstorm.

"Good morning lovebirds." MiKi teased Molly.

Molly rubbed her eyes and saw Warren's head still resting on her shoulder.

MiKi thought Molly was gonna stand up and let Warren fall but she was wrong.

Molly gestured for everyone to be quiet.

Miki smiled menacingly and waved a teasing goodbye to Molly.

Molly just shook her head.

MiKi exited the outhouse, smiling.

Matheus gave a thumbs up to Molly and chuckled.

Molly gave him a death stare.

Ellis was obviously upset and she stayed at the outhouse, sitting across Warren and Molly.

"Alright, what do you want?" Molly asked her.

"Are you his girlfriend or something?" Ellis asked Molly.

Molly blushed at the question. "No, I'm not."

"Okay, just checking." Ellis said.

Warren raised his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Are we dead?" He asked.

"No, dummy." Molly said. She touched Warren's forehead, it was still hot.

Ellis grumbled.

"Can you walk?" Molly asked Warren.

"Of course, I just have a fever. I did not break any bones." Warren replied then coughed.

Warren stood up and Molly assisted him in walking.

Ellis went over and assisted Warren too.

Warren smiled at Ellis and thanked her.

Molly saw the sunlight.

They survived the snowstorm.

**-Emily's House-**

Emily got up and went to the bathroom immediately.

She washed her face and brushed her teeth and hair.

It was her morning routine.

She exited the bathroom and caught a glimpse of the sunlight shining through her bedroom window.

She smiled.

She saw Samuel still sleeping on her bed.

The snowstorm might be over but the New Directions still has a storm waiting for them.

The storm's name?

Emily.

**-Breadstix-**

Lindsay opened her eyes and rubbed them.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Suzy still snoring with a bit of saliva running out of her mouth.

Lindsay stood up and was extremely delighted to discover that the snowstorm was over.

Only two other people were awake.

She searched for Damian through the quilts. They all looked like evacuees.

Finally, she saw Damian still sleeping, with a big smile on his face.

_"He better be dreaming about me" _Lindsay thought.

Damian was indeed dreaming about her but not just about her.

He was also dreaming about his parents whom he terribly miss.

Lindsay stretched her arms then smiled.

They survived the snowstorm.

**-Bryce's House-**

Marissa sat up from the couch and yawned.

She almost laughed when he saw Bryce hugging Cameron on the bed before she realized things between him and Cameron were over.

Or are they?

She walked over to the window and drew the curtains.

She was very relieved when she saw sunlight.

But her heart was still freezing.

_"Oh well, at least we survived the snowstorm" _she thought.

**A/N: I hope you find this a satisfying end to the Blizzard arc. Tell me what you think of this chapter please. And sorry for the cheesy lines. Haha.**

**Next: The duets competition and relationship improvements. And a very surprising special guest :)**

**Drop a Review guys :)**


	13. Chapter 13 Duets I

**A/N: *Jelleh Bean- Thank you, I'm glad you're back :)**

***Erinlee- You're absolutely right about Kathy Beth and Steve. Hope you keep reading :)**

***Carla- Your English is perfectly fine.:) I don't know if I'll add another OC though.**

***ronxhermioneftw, Mystery Morgan,LilyLunaCho ,xxBlaineXKurtxx ,ItsCanonNow ,9rayofsunshine ,lucywatson ,Elle,smileyface197,IlUvSkitTLes,Kea- I love you guys for reviewing! Makes me write even more :)**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! They're like the fuel that keeps my writing fire burning. haha. This chapter kicks off the Duets arc. This is kind of short and not that good in my opinion. I'm so sorry for not updating, I am still sick and I really wanted to upload a chapter so you guys won't lose interest in the story. Hope you'll like this. Read and Review. :)**

It was a dreary Tuesday morning at Lima, Ohio.

It took three days to take off all the twenty four inches of snow that the blizzard left.

Lindsay Pearce stepped off the bus.

She preferred to take the bus instead of having her driver drive her to school beacuse she did not want anyone to know about her family's wealthy background.

She was in high spirits. She finally found someone who might turn out to be the best person she'll have in her entire life who'll make her feel truly appreciated.

Lindsay smiled and stepped inside McKinley High. She can't wait to see Damian again.

A cold force slapped onto her face. Lindsay momentarily felt frozen, and then she realized she had been hit by a slushy again.

"You better get used to it." A cheerleader said, then smirked.

The cheerleader walked off with her friends and laughed.

A hand grabbed Lindsay's arm and yanked her into the girls bathroom.

Lindsay swiped her hand across her face and looked at the person who just pulled her.

It was Rachel Berry.

Rachel took out a handkerchief from her pocket and gave it to Lindsay.

"Thank you." Lindsay said, she was extremely happy to know that her role model ,Rachel, had helped her.

"You're welcome." Rachel replied, smiling. "Is this your first time getting slushied?"

"No, I'm actually used to it." Lindsay replied while wiping her neck.

"Good then." Rachel said. "I actually have something to tell you."

Lindsay faced Rachel and smiled. "Sure, what is it?"

"I paid those cheerleaders to slushy you." Rachel said, fixing her gaze on her reflection on the mirror.

Lindsay's eyes widened. Her face formed a questioning look meant for Rachel.

"What? Why did you do that?" Lindsay asked.

"Since you are my chosen successor, I figured I should start putting you through what I've been through." Rachel said dramatically.

Lindsay looked at Rachel with a skeptical look, but she was honored Rachel chose her to be the next Glee Captain.

"I will personally train you for you to be in my caliber. In other words, for you to be as good as me" Rachel said.

"I must say I'm incredibly honored that you chose me." Lindsay said, beaming.

"You should be." Rachel said. "Finn is already briefing your boyfriend. We chose you two to be the next power couple of the New Directions." she said with a dramatic swipe of her hand.

"What? Boyfriend?" Lindsay asked, completely confused.

"Yes. That Irish student, what was his name again?" Rachel said, thinking. "That's right, Damian McGinty."

"You must be mistaken Ms. Berry. Damian's not my boyfriend." Lindsay said, her cheeks turning to a rosy color.

"Save it, Lindsay. I also hired someone to follow you. It will only take a matter of time before you two will go steady. I can see it written in the stars." Rachel said, looking up on the ceiling for added effect.

Lindsay heaved a sigh. She doesn't want to rush things but she really hoped for that to happen.

"As you know, I'd stop at nothing to ensure that the club we have worked hard for won't go to waste. You'll be as good as me, well maybe not as good but decent enough to lead the New Directions to back to back victories." Rachel said in almost one breath.

The school bell rang across the whole school. Lindsay took off her wet jacket and grabbed her stuff.

Rachel and she exited the bathroom to go to their respective classes.

They were met by two ice cold red slushies to the face.

The two girls' faces revealed nothing else but shock.

"This, I did not plan." Rachel said.

Lindsay was still catching her breath.

**-Another Part of The School-**

While Lindsay was with Rachel, Damian had a companion of his own too.

Damian opened his locker and got his history book.

He had an annoyed look on his face.

It was because the football team's quarterback was tailing him.

"I told you already, I am not interested in your offer." Damian said. He was obviously exasperated.

Finn shrugged coolly. "Listen, dude. I am really popular in this school. You can be popular in no time too if you follow my orders." he said then gave off his trademark 'gassy infant' grin.

"Not everyone wants to be popular, Mr. Hudson." Damian said then closed his locker and walked off.

Finn continued to follow him anyway.

He managed to get in front of Damian.

"Look, man. I'm gonna graduate soon and I need someone to fill in my giant shoes. Someone who can't dance..."

Damian eyed him at that statement.

"...but has an amazing voice." Finn continued.

Damian doesn't want to be the new male lead of the Glee Club. He'll be out of the New Directions once the Soccer program is reinstated at the school.

Sue Sylvester walked by and shoved Damian towards the lockers.

Damian hit the lockers hard and fell to the floor. His things scattered across the halls.

"My, you look a little green. You might want to carry a four leafed clover around when you are in the same building as me." Sue said, smirking.

Sue whistled an Irish tune and walked smugly away.

Damian glared at Sue. He can't wait to take his revenge.

Finn held out his hand for Damian.

Damian took it and stood up. He thanked Finn.

Hannah McIalwain handed Damian's things to him.

"Thank you." Damian said, smiling.

"_Gosh, what pretty eyes, and I just can't get enough of that accent." _Hannah thought dreamily.

Hannah snapped out of her thoughts. _"I crush on people way too much" _she thought.

"See you both at Glee Club!" Hannah called out cheerfully as she walked away.

"I'll talk to you again later, bye!" Finn said then left Damian.

Damian sighed.

High School's finally showing the drama it has in store for him.

**-WMHS Cafeteria-**

**-12:00 noon-**

Marissa and Emily were in the long line of students who were waiting to get their lunches.

Marissa looked at Cameron in his table.

Cameron looked vacant. All his other friends on the table are either chatting or playing with food.

Emily frowned when she saw Marissa's blank face again.

She slapped her best friend's cheek lightly.

"You're staring into nothing again. Is your brain still frozen from the snow storm?" Emily asked.

"Huh? No, I am, uh, just thinking about something." Marissa replied.

"C'mon, spill it. I'm your best friend you know." Emily said as they finally got their turn in getting their food.

Marissa just took 3 apple slices.

Emily raised her eyebrows. "Girl, you trippin'?" Emily asked Marissa, while pointing to Marissa's plate.

"I ate a whole lot for breakfast, I'm just compensating." Marissa answered her defensively.

"Whatever girl, you need energy, here." Emily said then put a slice of banana bread and a package of yogurt on Marissa's plate.

"Em, I swear I'm fine. I don't need all that food." Marissa said.

"All that food? Honey, it's just a slice of bread and some yogurt, it won't make you fat." Emily said.

"Alright, already." Marissa said in a resigning tone. She already has a plan in mind.

Marissa and Emily sat on their table.

"So what were you thinking about?" Emily asked Marissa, while taking a bite out of an apple.

"Um, nothing important really. It's just that the tryouts to be the next Cheerios captain are fast approaching." Marissa replied.

"I know you got that position in the bag. Just don't place at the bottom of the pyramid when you are the captain, I'm too pretty for that." Emily said then smiled.

Marissa just smiled at her.

What she doesn't know is that Emily is watching her eat the food on her plate.

Marissa caught Emily's eyes and reluctantly ate the banana bread.

At that point, Samuel suddenly sat on their table, he kissed Emily on the cheek.

_"When did that happen?" _Marissa thought, completely confused.

"Hey boo." Emily told Samuel and smiled flirtatiously.

Marissa cleared her throat.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, this is Samuel Larsen, my boyfriend." Emily said.

"Yeah, I know who he is; I just didn't know he was your boyfriend." Marissa said.

She gave Emily a look that could only just have said: _"Why didn't you tell me about this?"_

"Well, you know now." Emily said then she and Samuel kissed.

Marissa asked herself to be excused.

She stood up from the table and walked away.

Her and Cameron's eyes met as she passed Cameron's table.

Cameron looked away. He was still thinking about what happened in the snow storm.

Matheus and McKynleigh were talking about their song for the duets competition.

Damain and Warren were playing with their food.

Maybe Cameron didn't think through things enough. He rushed into a decision he didn't feel completely confident about.

Cameron buried his face in his hands due to frustration.

"Hey man, you okay?" Damian asked him.

Warren, Matheus and McKynleigh looked on with concern.

"Yes. I'm fine guys, don't worry." Cameron said, trying to force a smile.

"No, you are not. Just tell us about it, we'll understand." Warren said.

"Seriously guys, maybe I'm just tired." Cameron said.

"Okay, just remember we're here for you if you need someone to talk to." Damian said, patting Cameron on the back.

Cameron nodded and smiled. "Guys, I'm going now. I'm gonna take a walk outside."

Damian and Warren nodded and smiled. They understood, they knew Cameron needs his alone time once in a while.

"See you later." Matheus said.

Cameron waved and exited the canteen.

**-Kurt's Table-**

"So, I was just talking to Alex about this new men's boutique at the mall." Kurt said.

Seated with him at the table are Mercedes, Alex and Hannah.

"We should go there someday." Kurt told Alex and smiled.

Alex felt his heart beat a little faster.

"Oooh, Hannah girl, where did you get that smokin' necklace?" Mercedes asked Hannah.

"I unearthed it from the Sahara Desert." Hannah said then giggled. "Actually, I got it from a shop at the local mall"

"The four of us should go to the mall together then." Mercedes said.

"I Skadoosh to that!" Hannah said.

"You what?" Kurt asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Sorry, that's my word for everything positive." Hannah said.

Kurt's phone started to ring.

Kurt got his phone and checked it. "It's Blaine." he said and stood up.

"Who's Blaine?" Alex asked his cousin.

"The love of Kurt's life, other than Broadway of course." Mercedes answered.

"Oh." Alex said. He was lost at 'the love of Kurt's life' part.

Kurt returned to their table. "He said he's gonna join us."

"When will we go?" Hannah asked.

"On Saturday, I guess." Kurt said.

"Well, it's settled then." Mercedes said.

Alex only has one thing on his mind. He can't wait to meet _this_ Blaine.

**-Womens' Bathroom-**

Marissa knelt in front of the toilet bowl.

She's gonna _release_ all the food she ate.

She forced herself to expel the food.

What she didn't know was there was someone else in the bathroom.

It was Quinn Fabray.

Quinn knocked on the stall where Marissa was in causing Marissa to stop vomitting.

She was shocked someone else was there.

Marissa wiped her mouth with her handkerchief, flushed the toilet and composed herself before opening the door.

"Yes?" she asked Quinn.

"Can I come in? I need to use the stall." Quinn asked her.

"No, I'm not done yet." Marissa answered, covering up Quinn's view.

"Look, I know what you're doing. I've been there. You don't have to do this." Quinn said, her eyes filled with concern.

"You don't know anything." Marissa said then rushed out of the restroom.

Quinn just looked on at her sadly.

Marissa broke through the doors. She ran to the school's garden.

She sat down on the bench and buried her face on her hands.

She didn't know that Cameron was sitting on the very same bench.

"You okay?" Cameron asked.

Cameron's voice shocked Marissa.

She raised her head and saw Cameron offering a handkerchief to her.

She hadn't even noticed that she was crying.

She took the handkerchief and mouthed thank you.

"What's the matter?" Cameron asked.

"It's nothing." Marissa said firmly.

Cameron shrugged. He knew when to back off.

"Can I ask you something?" Cameron asked.

Marissa nodded.

"What were you gonna tell me that night before Bryce interrupted you?" Cameron asked her.

Marissa gulped. She thought about telling Cameron, but she considered the fact that Cameron did not want to get back together so she quickly made something up.

"I was going to ask you if you want to pair up for the duet competition, you know, perform a song as our final goodbye." Marissa said, lying.

Cameron smiled. "It'd be my pleasure." he said.

"Good." Marissa said.

She regained her composure again and held out her hand for Cameron.

Cameron shook it.

Then they finally smiled at each other.

**A/N: So what do you think about the events in this chapter? Tell me about it! I plan to give EACH character their own storylines, so stay pressed.**

**Next: An announcement from Mr. Schue and Auditions, still in the Duets arc**

**Thanks for reading and drop a review! :)**


	14. Interview :

**A/N: Sorry everyone for not updating for days, I'm still sick and my stomach doesn't want to be better**.** :(**

**I will come back with a new chapter probably tomorrow; in the meantime I'm going to interview you guys.**

**1. If you can, please provide a detailed reaction to my story so far.**

**2. Suggestions or requests please. I'm not running out of ideas, I just want to know what you guys want to see and incorporate them in the story.**

**3. In typical Glee fashion, I'm planning to include guest stars, what do you think?**

**4. I'm planning to cover heavy teen issues. Reactions?**

**5. Please review my portrayals of the characters.**

**6. Vote on the poll on my profile.**

**I know this is a it too much to ask but I hope you can answer them. I'm so nervous to look at the reviews sometimes, thinking you won't like it. Haha. Thank you and wish me luck in getting rid of this flu. :(And I hope you guys have an awesome day!**


	15. Chapter 15 Duets II

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am so bored just resting and being on tumblr that I decided to make the new chapter today. I'm so glad some of you took the time to answer the questions. You guys are the best. I'm sorry I wasted your time. Haha. I'm so nervous I haven't read them yet. But I will definitely read them later after I write this chapter. I'll incorporate your suggestions into the following chapters, but my ideas are still prominent. Anyway, this chapter focuses on some of the characters I feel I haven't explored enough yet on the past chapters and some new storylines. So read and Review **

McKynleigh and Matheus stayed behind in the choir room after everyone else has left. They were there to practice their duet.

"So Miki, what do you think should we sing? The duets competition is fast approaching." Matheus said.

"Chill out Matheus. I am thinking." MiKi said.

Matheus shrugged then slumped. He knew how Miki was when she gets upset.

A boy then entered the room.

MiKi perked up immediately.

It was Samuel Larsen.

"Hello there, short stuff." Samuel greeted Matheus with his trademark smirk.

Matheus just rolled his eyes.

Samuel then turned to MiKi. He smiled charmingly. "What was your name again?"

"M-McKynleigh." MiKi said, stuttering.

"That's a hella mouthful of a name, but it's gorgeous." Samuel said with a mischievous smile. His face got close to McKynleigh.

McKynleigh felt her blood rush to her cheeks. "T-thank you." She said, looking down to avoid eye contact.

Samuel ran his hand through his hair then chuckled. "Anyway, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" he said.

"Sure, what is it?" MiKi asked.

Matheus shook his head and sighed.

Samuel showed MiKi the box he was carrying. It was full of papers and folders. "Do you think you could deliver this box to the principal's office?" Samuel said, still smiling.

"Sure, no problem." MiKi replied.

"Thanks." Samuel said then winked.

Once he turned around, his facial expression drastically changed. He was suddenly scowling.

"_Another pathetic girl" _he thought.

He was met by Emily at the door. Emily kissed him at the cheek and they walked off arm in arm down the hallways.

Miki felt jealousy building up inside of her but she pushed it away knowing that Emily has a rep of breaking boys' hearts. Maybe when Samuel's heart is broken, MiKi can help him fix it.

Matheus saw MiKi's face and sighed. "You are totally smitten." He teased.

"Who wouldn't be? He is gorgeous." MiKi said dreamily.

"Whatever, you're hopeless. He's already with Emily." Matheus said.

"I'll get him sooner or later." MiKi replied.

"You won't get him if you can't even talk to him without stuttering or blushing." Matheus said.

"W-Well, I'll work on that." MiKi said.

"Let's work on our duet first, please." Matheus said, it is clear he was annoyed.

"Okay." MiKi said flatly.

She'll get Samuel Larsen.

**-School Corridors-**

Emily and Samuel walked through the hallways with pride.

Pretty soon, they'll be the school's power couple and everybody would want to be like them.

Samuel's got to hand it to Emily though. She was an amazing evil mastermind.

The rumors that the Lopez Family has powers of manipulation and deceit must have been true.

Samuel and Emily finally arrived at the school gym.

Emily kissed Samuel on the cheek, making sure a bunch of other kids can see them.

"Bye babe. See ya later." Emily said then she walked towards the gym, her hips rocking.

Samuel smiled at her. He knew they were only doing it for show.

Samuel's life hasn't been perfect.

His parents clearly preferred his older brother, Michael than him.

He always sought attention from his parents, but not exactly in the right ways.

He was involved in gang fights and breaking into people's houses.

And that was only when he was in junior high. He was surprised his parents haven't sent him to military school.

Now he's in high school, his rebellion decreased but not necessarily disappeared.

He was held back after failing all of his classes.

He is an occasional secret drug user.

Music is the only thing that helps him escape reality.

Despite all of this, the girls at school happen to fall under his charm.

That wasn't for long though. Because when the cute boy with the Irish accent arrived in McKinley High, almost half of Samuel's _fan base_ seemed to defect to Team Damian.

Samuel felt that Damian and he were like the Edward and Jacob of the school.

He did not like sharing the spotlight at all.

He will rule the school in only a matter of time.

Things would be much different under _King Samuel's _reign.

Much, much different.

**-School Gym-**

Ellis wishes things would be much more different.

She most certainly did not think that joining the Cheerios would mean that she gets to distribute water bottles and manage the sound system. At first she did not mind, her popularity is soaring anyway.

But she was getting fed up of it.

The only time she actually performed was when one of the cheerleaders had Stomach Flu due to Sue's Master Cleanse and she was so far in the back nobody actually knew she existed in the routine.

Then there she was again, sitting on the bleachers. It was the Cheerios' After School Practice. She's pretty sure she will distribute water bottles and play the CD once she was signaled.

She was sick of it. She swallowed her pride and decided to ask Coach Sue if she can perform and dance with the others.

She approached her coach. Sue was writing something on her little clipboard.

"Um… Coach Sylvester?" Ellis asked hesitantly.

"Oh hey there baby. And when I say baby, I mean that literally." Sue said.

Ellis sighed in frustration. "Can I cheer with them?" she said, closing her eyes and pointing to the dancing cheerleaders.

"Look, I told you I am gonna wait till your growth spurt finally activates on you. I can't let a child cheer. You need a few more inches. Unless you wear high heels while cheering then I might just consider it." Sue said. "Now, those girls need hydration, go on."

Ellis pouted and walked back to where the bag of water bottles was. She wondered if Sue would actually let her cheer in time.

Ellis more often than not got what she always wanted.

She'll admit, she is one spoiled kid but that doesn't make her a brat.

She knows she could tell her daddy to buy Sue's decision of letting her cheer but she wanted to get through high school all by herself.

She knows she's tough. Going through years of teasing can make you as tough as nails.

"Hey! Where's my water?" Santana shouted from the court.

Instead of starting to distribute the water bottles, she took the megaphone.

"I won't give you your water. You should go come and get them yourselves, since you are all so _tall_." Ellis said sarcastically making the word tall sound dramatic. She then quickly exited the gym quickly.

Ellis was sure she'll get crap for what she did but she didn't care, she was proud she stood up for herself.

Ellis was sure she's already out of the Cheerios.

She needed another place where she'll feel she'll be welcome.

She racked her brain.

"_Warren._

_Glee Club!_

_That's it, Glee Club." _Ellis thought. _"Goodbye popularity."_

**-Emma Pillsbury's Office-**

Alex was sitting on the Guidance Counselor's office. He was twiddling his thumbs.

Emma was making coffee in her coffee maker.

She lifted the pot of the brewed coffee and poured a cup for herself and a cup for Alex.

"So what did you want to talk to me about, Alex?" Emma asked him. Her voice was very soothing.

Alex immediately lost some of the tension he was feeling.

He took a sip of the coffee. It was sweet.

"_Oh lawd, this is some fine coffee." _He thought then he faced Emma.

"I am crushing on this person…." Alex started.

"Uh-huh…." Emma said, encouraging him to speak.

"…..but it turns out they are in love with someone else." Alex finished.

Emma smiled. "That's a tough one, isn't it?" she said. "Wait, I have a pamphlet."

Emma gave Alex a pamphlet.

Alex eyed the pamphlet, it has a weird title.

"Your problem is actually very common Alex. Tell me more about this person." Emma said.

"Well, he's really cute and I feel he's the only one who'll understand me." Alex replied.

Emma caught on with the word 'he', she kind of knows what the case is.

"Why do you think that?" Emma asked him, taking a sip of coffee.

Alex did not know if Emma knows that he's gay.

"Because we are the only two people I know who are like that in school." Alex said.

Emma didn't want to push it but she took a chance. "Like what?"

"Gay." Alex said. He sighed heavily.

Emma smiled. "And this boy's name is?"

"Kurt Hummel." Alex replied.

Emma knew that. "Look Alex, Kurt has been through rough times but he stayed strong. I can totally understand why you got attracted to him. This is always tough and never easy to answer. Nothing in the world that is free is as valuable as love presented to another person. All you can do is show your very best and if that person does not reciprocate then you have done all you can do. It is up to you when you feel you should move on but don't waste something as valuable as your love when it will not be returned. Consider the fact that you are a wonderful person for wanting to share love in the first place and many, many a good person out there would gladly share it with you and need it too." Emma advised him.

Alex nodded. He thought that Emma's speech was long but he did get the message.

He knew his chances to be with Kurt are really slim but he wants to take a chance.

Yeah, he was stubborn like that.

Alex thanked Emma.

Emma smiled at him reassuringly.

Alex is heading home. He's gonna have to _switch off_ his gay self again because his father is coming home from an overseas trip.

He sighed.

**-Cameron's House-**

Cameron walked into his house. He was early today because he didn't have his last period. There was no substitute available.

He tiredly walked up to his room and threw his bag on the floor.

He knew Damian has a date with Lindsay and Warren has violin practice so he would be alone for a few more hours.

He laid down on the bed and put his hands to his face.

He did not know what to think of him and Marissa anymore.

Suddenly, he heard and his father and mother's voices arguing from the other room.

"_Not again." _He thought. He has heard them argue before but they always seem to make up afterwards.

"I'm sick of pretending we still love each other for the sake of the kids! I have caught you cheating Gordon and I'm not having it again!" Cameron's mom shouted from the next room.

Cameron felt his heart sink. So all along, his parents were just pretending to still love each other?

"Calm down Laura. Think of our son. You know he's fragile." His dad said.

"I want a divorce Gordon! I'm sure Cameron will understand me once I explain everything to him." His mom said.

He heard a door slam shut followed by footsteps running after each other.

Cameron's tears were uncontrollable.

His tears were flowing but his face didn't show any emotion.

He can't think about anything anymore. He felt angry, depressed and confused.

He needed someone. Anyone.

**A/N: So what did you think about the chapter? I wanna know what you think about the storylines. Drop a review! **

**Next: A Makeover. The First Guest Star. :)**

**PS: Thanks to everyone who voted on the poll and answered the interview! I really appreciate it guys :)**


	16. Chapter 16 Duets III

**A/N: Is anybody still reading this? Sorry for not updating but I've been out of town. **

•**Portia- Thank you so much! I'll think about your suggestions. You have some great ideas!**

•**Binx23- I'm sorry I disappointed you with them. I'll try my best so you don't find them a waste. And you totally read my mind with one part of your review**

•**xxBlaineXKurtxx – Awww. I'm really sorry to hear that. I hope things will be better for you and your family**

•**Kea, ItsCanonNow, LilyLunaCho, smileyface197, PrincessAnnabelleV, CARDCAPTOR KAIRI, misho-v1, caseycee, Myrle 16 – Thank you guys! **

**Sorry for the long Author's Note, now on with the story. This chapter is a bit short and is a bit cliché. Read and Review :)**

Damian was supposed to meet Lindsay in front of the school gates. He was late.

He grabbed his stuff and ran.

He abandoned what he was doing, which was a secret.

He finally approached the school gates.

Lindsay smiled upon seeing Damian and she waved.

Damian smiled back at her. He was glad Lindsay wasn't mad since he was ten minutes late.

Lindsay doesn't know what possesses her to act like a different person in front of Damian.

She knew she was possibly in love with him but when she's with Damian, her usual 'Lindsay-ness' mellows out.

"Hello. Sorry I am late." Damian said, wiping his forehead with his hand.

"It's fine. I just arrived here as well." Lindsay said. She lied, she arrived there ten minutes earlier than what their original meeting time is.

Damian smiled again.

"God, his eyes are so beautiful." Lindsay thought, staring at Damian's eyes.

Little did she know that Damian was thinking the same thing about her eyes.

"Let's get moving." Lindsay said then walked towards the bus stop.

Damian caught up to her. "Where exactly are we going?" he asked.

"You'll see." Lindsay said then stepped inside the bus.

She found a spot at the back of the bus and Damian sat next to her.

Damian scanned the school bus. He didn't know any of the kids there.

He looked at Lindsay. She was really excited about where they're going.

Damian looked out the window. He can't figure out where they're going. He hasn't gone through that road yet.

He saw topiaries and hedge gates. He noticed they were passing through huge houses with nice gardens and even some fountains.

The bus finally pulled up in front of a humongous white Victorian style mansion.

Lindsay stood up.

Damian looked at her with a confused and questioning look in his eyes.

"We're here. Let's go." Lindsay said yanking Damian by the arm.

They stepped off the bus. Damian was in awe.

"Come on." Lindsay said, walking towards the tall intricately detailed metal gate.

She pushed the doorbell.

She then leaned forward to face the little screen in the gate post.

It was like one of those intercom things on apartment buildings.

A woman appeared on the screen.

"Ella, it's Lindsay. Open up." Lindsay said.

With that, the gates opened automatically.

Damian gasped. "Whoa." He thought.

"Follow me." Lindsay said.

They walked to the front door, passing through a fountain and a koi pond along the way.

A woman opened the door for them, smiling.

"Hey Ella." Lindsay greeted the lady.

The woman smiled and then raised her eyebrows upon seeing Damian.

"So we have company." Ella said.

"Yes. Ella, this is Damian. Damian, this is Ella." Lindsay said.

"Hello." Damian said politely. He then turned to Lindsay.

"Whose house is this?" he whispered.

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet? It's mine, silly." Lindsay replied, smiling.

Lindsay went inside the house and gestured for Damian to come in.

Lindsay really wanted to keep her family's wealthy background a secret, but Damian is always the only exception to her rules.

Besides, if she and Damian were ever going to be an item, he should know things about her.

Damian was overwhelmed. He stared at the huge chandelier and the 'living room' that has the size of a ballroom dance floor.

"Ella, can you fix us a snack? We'll be in my favorite room." Lindsay said.

Emma nodded and headed towards the kitchen.

Damian gulped when he heard 'favorite room'.

Lindsay walked and went up the stairs.

"Where exactly are we going?" That was the second time Damian asked that question.

He followed Lindsay while trying not to break anything since everything there looks so expensive.

"You'll see. I know you'll like where we're going too." Lindsay replied.

Damian gulped again.

Nevertheless, he followed Lindsay.

They arrived on the second floor.

There were a lot of rooms.

Lindsay went to the room on the far end of the hall.

She opened the door and stepped inside.

Damian reluctantly followed her.

He then understood what Lindsay met when she said that he'll like the room too.

The room was a full blown recording studio. It was decked out with different types of guitars, drums and every music equipment needed.

Lindsay smiled when she saw Damian's pleasantly surprised face.

Damian smiled at her. "What are we going to do here?"

"We'll practice our duet of course. But first, I want you to hear me sing. Tell me if I'm excellent or just simply outstanding." Lindsay replied.

Lindsay went inside the recording booth and put a pair of headphones on.

Damian sat in a plastic chair.

Lindsay closed her eyes and started singing.

_**You, by the light**_

_**Is the greatest find**_

_**In a world full of wrong**_

_**You're the thing that's right**_

Lindsay looked straight Damian.

Damian managed a smile.

_**Finally made it through the lonely**_

_**To the other side**_

_**You set it again, my heart's in motion**_

_**Every word feels like a shooting star**_

_**I'm at the edge of my emotions**_

_**Watching the shadows burning in the dark**_

_**And I'm in love**_

_**And I'm terrified**_

_**For the first time and the last time**_

_**In my only life**_

Lindsay felt all the words she sang. They hold true in her situation. Damian may be and will be the person she's waiting for.

Lindsay finished the song and exited the booth.

"So what did you think?" Lindsay asked Damian enthusiastically.

"Ummm. ….You were fantastic." Damian said. He was feeling overwhelmed.

"Good, then." Lindsay said then sat next to Damian. _"Because you're gonna have to get used to it." _She thought.

"Now let's pick our song for the duet competition. I'm thinking something classic, with a good beat and catchy tune, something from Broadway. What do you think?" Lindsay asked.

Damian just nodded. He has no idea what she's talking about.

Lindsay stood up to choose a CD out of the massive rack containing about a hundred of CDs.

"By the way, my cousin Kathy Beth is coming." Lindsay said while fumbling for a CD.

"Okay." Damian just said.

"Oh, and we need some ginger tea to strengthen our voice's stamina. Wait a minute." Lindsay said then walked out of the room to ask Ella for some tea along with their snacks.

Damian sighed.

This is not the kind of date he pictured. He imagined their date would be at a restaurant, eating and talking happily. Not practicing songs and expecting guests.

Damian sat there, twiddling his thumbs.

**-Cameron's Room-**

Cameron didn't notice that he fell asleep.

He sat up; feeling tears had dried on his face.

It was still afternoon. He just napped for about thirty minutes.

He always treats problems in the same way. He shuts down and switches all his painful emotions off then putting on a happy facade in front of his friends.

It was the thing he had done when Marissa left town and he's doing it again now.

He copes that way.

He wiped his cheeks and rubbed his eyes then picked up his guitar.

_**Yesterday, **_

_**All my troubles seemed so far away, **_

_**Now it looks as though they're here to stay, **_

_**Oh, I believe in yesterday. **_

_**Suddenly, **_

_**I'm not half the man I used to be, **_

_**There's a shadow hanging over me, **_

_**Oh, yesterday came suddenly**_

Cameron was interrupted mid-song.

He heard a knock on his door.

"Cam, dear? Can I come in?" a voice called out.

It was his mom.

Cameron stiffened up, he did not respond.

His mom entered the room anyway.

"Can I talk to you?" his mom asked.

Cameron looked away.

He knows what she's going to tell him. That she's leaving them, that their family is being split apart, that he would have to make a choice between his mom and dad.

How can you tell your child something like that?

Cameron felt his eyes begin to water again, but he pushed them away. "_Switch off. Switch off." _He thought repeatedly like a broken robot.

"I'm about to head out mom." He lied then hastily put on his jacket.

He quickly got out of the room and out of the house.

He grabbed his bike and pedaled, not caring where he's going to go.

**-Meanwhile, in Marissa's House-**

Marissa threw her gym bag onto her bed then walked towards her full sized mirror.

She checked herself out.

She raised her arm and pinched her skin.

"_Not good, this part became thicker." _ Marissa thought to herself.

She the raised her shirt and checked her stomach, pinching the skin. She stood sideways and checked her figure.

"I need to maintain this. And my arms I've gotten a bit chunkier. I need to stay slim to be able to stay in the Cheerios till graduation." Marissa told herself.

She grabbed a small plastic bottle on her drawer and got one pill out of it.

She swallowed it.

It was a diet pill.

She swallowed it as if it was hurting her.

She had a look of guilt and pain on her face.

"_It has to be done" _she thought before feeling a wave of hunger.

She fought it and went downstairs.

She saw some apples on the table but she ignored them.

She opted to eat one grape and a glass of water.

She wiped her sweaty forehead.

Her mom was never there for her. She recently got too absorbed with her job to not even casually chat with Marissa.

Emily doesn't even know about her _condition._

Only one person knows.

Cameron.

But she can't just casually call Cameron and ask him to meet up to tell him her problems.

Things have changed now, that was in the past.

She needed to get out of their tiny house.

She changed into jeans and a shirt and rode her bike with one place in mind.

**-Lima Public Gardens-**

Marissa pedaled through the back alley of Stoogee Building.

She remembered that it is the route that she and Cameron take whenever they would go to the gardens.

"_Stop thinking about him." _She told herself.

She parked her bike on the bike rack.

No other bike was there except for one.

Marissa sighed then entered the greenhouse.

She was not expecting what she saw.

It was Cameron.

With another girl.

**A/N: SO I'm done! I know I did not fulfill the 'guest star and makeover' but I promise I'll do that next chapter. I know it is really short but I have been really busy, I promise to update regularly from this point onwards! Tell me what you think of this chapter please!**

**Next: Damian's secret and Cameron's mystery girl.**

**Also some storylines from the other characters.**

**Drop a Review! :)**


	17. Note :

**A/N: Sorry everyone for not updating for days!**

**School's really been hectic this past week.**

**I am really sorry, I can't wait to start this up again.**

**there is a high chance that i'll upload the next chapter later! :)**

**I hope people are still reading :)**

**Stay safe everyone. **

**:)**


	18. Chapter 18 Duets IV

**A/N: Hello! Thank you for still reading! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Here is the I didn't update for so long because I just finished my midterms. I can write freely now. Well, since I don't want to do just Damsay and Camrissa, I will introduce the storylines I cooked up for the other characters. I want everyone to have their own stories, hope that's okay. The Duets arc will span about 2-3 more chapters. Hope y'all will enjoy this chapter and drop a review! :)**

"Damn, this traffic is major." Mercedes commented, annoyed.

She, Hannah, Alex and Kurt were crammed in her small car.

Mercedes was driving with Hannah beside her.

Alex was beside Kurt on the backseat.

Their Saturday Mall Trip has been moved to Tuesday because Kurt and Blaine have appointments on Saturday.

Alex can't wait to meet this Blaine guy. He was anxious, nervous and excited all at the same time.

"Anybody Hungry?" Hannah asked, revealing a brown lunch bag in her hand.

"What is in there?" Kurt asked her with an intrigued and appalled look on his face.

"Tots!" Mercedes and Hannah yelled gleefully in unison.

Kurt and Alex looked at each other skeptically.

"We managed to sneak some out of the cafeteria." Mercedes said, and then swallowed one.

"It was exciting! We were like spies and the lunch lady was a dark lord or something." Hannah said, giggling.

Alex rolled his eyes playfully.

Kurt just shook his head but a sly smile was visible on his face.

"You guys sure you don't want one? We might be on the road for roughly an hour, considering this traffic." Mercedes said, biting on another tot.

"I can't believe you're going through this route again, Mercedes." Kurt said with a disappointed tone in his voice.

"What route? We always go down this route every time we go to the mall" Mercedes asked then bit on another tot.

"You know what I mean. You are substituting food for love again and now, you are taking Hannah with you." Kurt said exasperatedly.

Mercedes just rolled her eyes but she knew Kurt was right.

She told herself she dumped Sam to further her career but the truth is she knows no guy would love her for who she is.

Now she vowed to take Hannah under her wing and make her a strong, kick-ass woman.

Mercedes kept her eyes on the road and nibbled on another tot.

Kurt slumped back on his seat then sighed, vowing that he would talk to Mercedes later.

Kurt's cell phone vibrated.

It was Blaine.

"Hey Blaine" Kurt said, a smile instantly forming on his face.

Alex turned towards Alex.

"You're at the mall already? I thought we were all supposed to meet at 4?" Kurt said.

"Yeah. We were dismissed an hour early." Blaine replied.

"Oh, okay. I don't know how much longer we will take to get through this traffic. Just wait for us okay?" Kurt said.

"Okay. I love you." Blaine said.

Kurt blushed intensely then replied: "I love you too."

Alex looked sadly at Kurt.

He can't wait to see the guy Kurt has fallen in love with.

**-Lima Public Gardens-**

Marissa hid behind a tree.

Her heart was racing.

She peered back at Cameron and the girl.

She can't quite understand why she still feels cheated. It's not like she and Cameron were still together.

She gazed at the girl.

The girl was nearly as tall as Cameron, which was rare considering the fact that Cameron was 6'2".

The girl has long blonde straight hair and was dressed in a short skirt, a black turtleneck and boots.

Marissa watched as the girl took off Cameron's glasses then wiped his eyes.

She wondered why Cameron was crying. She fought the urge to go over there and comfort him.

Marissa's heart fell when she saw the two hug.

She wanted to run away again but she knows she would be seen by Cameron and the girl if she tried to run.

"Thanks for coming all the way here." Cameron thanked the girl.

"No problem. Anything for my boo boo bear." the girl replied.

Cameron broke into a grin. "I told you to never call me that." he said.

Marissa felt her heart sink more.

_"I need to get out of here."_ she thought.

The girl linked arms with Cameron and they started to walk off.

Marissa ducked behind a bush.

But her phone rang loudly.

Cameron then started to go over the bush.

Marissa closed her eyes, hoping she won't be seen.

The last thing she needed was to have the motivation to fight for Cameron.

**-Emily's House-**

Emily leaned over and kissed the boy in the car that drove her home.

It wasn't Samuel though.

It's just another one of her _friends with benefits_.

Emily fumbled for her house keys in her gym bag.

She knew no one would be inside.

Her parents have no time for her since they're the two of the most respected doctors in all of Lima, Ohio.

Emily finally unlocked the door and sighed as she stepped inside.

She threw her gym bag on their expensive marble floor and trudged upstairs to her room.

She turned on her computer and logged on to Facebook.

She checked her notifications.

Nothing is new anymore.

She has over 3000 friends.

The notifications were just a bunch of party invitations and friend requests from some guys at school.

Something caught her eye though. It was a friend request from someone she knew from the past.

It was ChaCha de Jesus.

Memories started to flood back instantly.

She and ChaCha were inseparable back in the day.

They were the only two Hispanic girls back at 8th grade.

And they were big dorks.

That all changed when ChaCha came to school one day all dressed up and looking like a queen bee.

Emily asked her how she looked like that and ChaCha introduced her to one Dustin Goolsby.

Emily snapped back to reality.

That name still makes the hair on the back of her neck rise.

She still remembers the time when she visited Dustin, thinking he was a stylist that makes people feel _happy._

She blacked out everything that happened that night. All she could remember was that she was violated.

Sexually.

She never told anyone.

Emily took a deep breath and rejected the friend request.

She stood up and took off her clothes.

She stepped into the tub and poured soap on the water.

She threw her head back and thought about the time when she realized she could use her sexuality to get things.

But deep inside her, there was still a little girl who is terrified.

She enjoyed the bath then stepped out and put on her bath robe.

She collapsed on her bed and drifted off to sleep.

**-A Few hours Later-**

Emily heard her mother calling.

She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed.

She gazed at her wall clock.

It was 7:20 pm.

She got out of her bath robe and dressed up.

She combed her hair and smiled at herself on the mirror.

She met her mother knocking on Santana's bedroom door.

"Hello honey. Go downstairs now, we have a special guest." Emily's mother told her.

Emily began to feel curious.

She went down the stairs and went to the dining room.

She couldn't believe her eyes.

A wave of dread washed over her.

It was Dustin Goolsby.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Again, I truly apologize for this story's hiatus. Sorry for the short chapter too. Sorry for no Damsay as well. I just don't want them to take over the whole story.**

**Who do you think Cameron's Mystery Girl Is?**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a review! :)**


End file.
